Journey of a Jedi
by sarahtheghostqueen
Summary: The journey of a Padawan in a time when being a Jedi is difficult to say the least, the Clone Wars. Join Lina as she not only learns to be a proper Jedi but goes on many an adventure as well. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars but I do own the plotline of this story. I also do not own the image please don't sue me. MANY cameos!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
A man no older than twenty-five walked up the temple steps holding a small child in his arms. He held the child close, bundled up in a dirty blanket. She slept soundly, her chest rising and falling in a consistent cadence. It was a cold night on Coruscant. Thunder sounded in the distance, it was about to get much colder. Both of the two where covered in grime, dust matted in their similar blonde curls.

A Jedi approached them, they had been waiting for the girl, but they did not know the father would drop her off directly. The Jedi, a man, reached for the girl as if to take her from the fathers arms. The father shook his head and gave a gentle look silently asking for the Jedi to wait. The Jedi stepped back and averted his eyes toward the ground, waiting patiently.

"Lina," the father said softly, gently shaking the girl awake. "Lina sweetheart wake up." Lina, the small child, stretched in his arms, rubbing her eyes, and yawned quietly. The father set her feet on the ground so she could stand. She turned her back to the Jedi looking up at her father, facing him.

"Lina, sweetie listen to me, you are going to go with this nice man here, and he will take care of you. Okay?"

Lina's voice was soft and tired,"Okay Daddy."

"I won't be coming back, sweetheart."

Lina's eyes shone with fatigue and slight panic,"Why Daddy?"

"That is how it has to be Lina."

A tear ran down Lina's cheek, her father quickly wiped it away.  
"I love you Lina."

"I love you too Daddy."

"Be good sweetheart."

"I will Daddy."

The Jedi held out his hand toward Lina. Lina looked at him hesitantly then at her father. Her father made a 'go on' gesture. Lina shrugged and took the Jedi's hand.  
Lina walked with the Jedi toward the entrance of the temple. She only looked back once to see her father with his shoulders hunched and shaking with sobs.

Suddenly she broke away and ran to her father, hugging his knees. He only sobbed harder. Then Lina was sobbing too, the Jedi looked at the father and the father nodded. The Jedi picked Lina's small three year old body up and carried her to the entrance of the temple as she wailed, nose running, and cried out for her father. Her arms where reaching out to him. It was a devastating sight. Her cries stopped as the door swung closed, silencing her. The father then held the blanket close to him and walked down the steps full of loss and despair.

He feared he had made the wrong choice for his daughter, but now there was nothing to be done. His daughter was gone and there was no way for her to return to him. He was truly alone now. His wife dead for a few years now, and his daughter gone to live a better life than he could ever give her. There was nothing left to do but return to Mandalore, and hope his daughter was alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
22 BBY

Lina stood in front of the mirror anxiously, tying her blonde curls back into a high ponytail. She left a small thread of hair out. Lina braided it neatly, then she tied it off with a small elastic.

Lina looked up at herself in the mirror. She tried to look as official as a thirteen year old could. Lina studied her own face. She had a small, cute nose and thin elegant lips. Her cheekbones were prominent, as most Mandalorian's were. Her eyes were a light blue mixed with hints of green. Oh, how she wished her eyes were green, if she had always thought green eyes were more sophisticated. Plus they would match her lightsaber.

Lina's hands where shaking as she turned on the tap. She cupped her hands and caught the warm water as it gushed out of the faucet. Lina rinsed her face and stared into her reflection. It was time. She walked out into the hallway, where her friend Jahari was waiting.

Jahari Mittu had been Lina's friend since they had started their training as Jedi. He was half human and half... something else. He had never told her what the other half of his parentage was but it was something horned. Jahari had medium-sized, red and black horns that grew larger as he got older. Surrounding them was moppy dark brown hair. He had brown eyes and a spray of freckles over his nose and upper cheeks.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Lina said and blushed.

"Don't worry Lina," Jahari said, a trademark smile stretching across his face.

"I can't help it," she said wringing her hands.

"It will be alright. Now let's go before we are late," Jahari said. Then added, "I'll race you." They gave each other sideways glances. Lina started to smile. Then Jahari raced down the hallway.  
"Hey!" yelled Lina, then she raced after him.

~O~

"All been promoted to Padawan Learners you have," Grand Master Yoda said in front of the row of seated younglings. "Name will be called out, yours will be," he continued. "Through this door, new masters yours will be."  
" Maya Antos."

That was Lina's cue to zone out, the list was in alphabetical order and her last name was Young. She had a while. Many moments later she heard her name.  
"Lina Young."

Lina stood, faced Master Yoda, bowed, and walked towards the door. She stood in front of the door, took a deep breath, and swung the door open. The afternoon light of the sun temporarily blinded her.  
There was only one master left in the room, he stood. Lina cast her downward nervously.

" Look at me child." Lina looked up. Master Ki Adi Mundi stood in front of her.

"I am Ki Adi Mundi,your new Master."

"I am Lina Young." She bowed in respect. She heard him laugh.

" You need not be formal with me child," He said. Lina looked at him incredulously. He laughed again, a warm comforting chuckle, it relaxed her. Her shoulders slumped but her back remained rigid.

"Okay."

This might just work she thought and smiled.

 **Thank you guys so much for reading! This is my first story so don't judge me too harshly. I will update again soon.**

 **-sarahtheghostqueen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Master Mundi and Master Vos watched Lina and Jahari fight, trying to find the strengths and weaknesses of each.

Lina was panting hard, Jahari was also struggling to regain his breath. The heat coming off Lina's lightsaber made her sweat harder. Her hair was loosening from the tight binding of her ponytail. Tiny hairs escaped and curls fell at her temples. Lina never took her eyes off of Jahari, one minute he could be joking and playful. The next however, he could be hard and cold. This made her best friend almost unpredictable in combat. Lina tried to focus all she could on Jahari, but it was difficult as she was trying to hear their new masters discuss their skills.

"She is very advanced in her defensive fighting, especially in Niman form," Master Vos said.

"Yes, but Jahari could work on Ataru," said Master Ki-Adi.

Jahari smirked. Blast it, Lina thought. She knew that look. Suddenly he lashed out, Jahari was agile and quick, but Lina was balanced and less impulsive. They accommodated each other perfectly.  
"The boy is impulsive," said Vos.

"I believe you could show him the balanced side of," Ki-Adi coughed, "energy."

Lina's and Jahari's lightsabers crashed with a hiss and a flash of sparks. Suddenly it was a power struggle, both pushed on each other with full intensity. Lina then stepped to the side, letting go, letting him fall through onto the ground, face first. His lightsaber closed with a _ssssssssch_.

"Hey!" Jahari exclaimed.

"The push and the pull, Jahari, the push and the pull." Lina smiled.

"Very good Lina!" Master Vos said. Lina smiled at Jahari and tucked a curl behind her ear.  
She reached a hand out to Jahari. He took it and Lina pulled him up off the ground.

"Go to bed early tonight you two," Master Vos said. Jahari looked at his master suspiciously.

"Tomorrow we are going to train out of the temple," explained Mundi.

Master Vos took Jahari out of the room and began to walk the halls with him. Lina started to follow but Master Mundi called out to her to stay with him. He wanted to speak with her.  
"Lina you are going to face a great trial tomorrow. You must prepare yourself mentally."

Lina eyed him questionably. "Where are we going?"

"You will find out tomorrow."

Lina's eyes narrowed, she didn't like surprises. Mundi smiled ,"Go on then, I have some business with the council."

She watched as he walked down the hall, turned, and disappeared, leaving nothing but questions in his absence.

 **Have a great day guys! -sarahtheghostqueen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** 4

Lina was confused when they didn't stay in the inner rim. They were in lightspeed for almost an hour. When they finally landed Jahari and Master Vos stayed in the ship. Lina looked to Master Mundi confused. He caught her look but didn't answer her. When they stepped out of the ship the planet was cold, snow and ice covered the ground. The wind seemed to howl her name. She was suddenly grateful for the thick cloak her master had made her put on before they left.

Master Mundi gestured for Lina to follow him. Lina became suddenly nervous. She only now realized her journey was going to be different from Jahari's. Lina struggled to walk even with the traction on her black boots, but Master Mundi looked as if he had no trouble. They stopped at the foot of a hill. Master Mundi suddenly crouched down and brushed the snow away to reveal a large flat stone imprinted with the symbol of the Jedi Order.

"Stand here," Mundi instructed. Lina stepped on top of the stone, she shivered but not because of the cold. She could feel the force running through this place. Master Mundi walked a good six feet behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see him standing on a stone similar to hers only bigger. A sharp tingle raced in her veins. She felt the force like never before. She smelled citrus, and mint, she also smelled a sweet, sickly scent. It almost smelled like flowers. A warm feeling, like sunlight, spilled over her face and shoulders. It was pure light side energy raining over her.

"Help me open the door Lina." Ki- Adi said. Lina was confused for a second, but then she concentrated. Indeed there was a door somewhere in front of her. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She felt their energies merge and she felt something click. Her eyes shot open and the hill in front of them opened.

Mundi's hand was suddenly on her shoulder. They walked inside the doorway. It revealed a spiral stone staircase. They descended. Lina walked down into the carved cavern, Mundi followed. At the foot of the staircase there was a giant room. The floor was hard wood, pillars led up into darkness, the roof was too high to be seen. A door way was carved on the other end of the long room.

Lina felt cautious now. The warm feeling had disappeared, what was left was the smell of ozone and dirt.

"What is this place?"

"Here you will face your deepest fears, Lina. Hopefully you will defeat them."

"And If I do not Master?"

"I will be waiting here all the same. Trust the force Lina, it will lead you to me once again."

Lina stripped off the cloak leaving her in her chestnut and onyx robes. She walked to the doorway but did not pass through. She turned to look at Master Mundi. He gave her an encouraging nod. She suddenly ran at him and hugged him. He held her tightly, then let go. Nothing was said, nothing had to be. Lina bowed to him and walked into the unknown.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lina had been walking the empty corridors for what seemed like hours. She was starting to wonder what Master Mundi was taking about, she wasn't afraid at all...yet.

Lina walked to the end of the corridor, and almost fell of the edge because the corridor dropped off into a large pool of water. The water illuminated the cave all around reflecting light from a small hole what seemed like miles above Lina's head. The cave was all blue and gray. It smelled like roses. The walls sparkled as if they were mixed with mica and opals where it wasn't covered with deep green moss. Lina reached out a hand to touch the wall closest to her. The moss was like her sheets at the temple, it was soft and comforting.

The cave was too high ceilings to climb out, but then again escaping wasn't her purpose anyway. The water was clear and didn't look deep. It would have been easy for her to get out if she jumped in. The water appealed to her. Should she just dip her aching feet in? It seemed as though it was a task she had to complete.

"Trust the force," she reminded herself. She took a deep breath, then plunged into the water.

The water was warm like someone had wrapped a blanket around her. It was clear and she felt at peace. She smiled softly. She started to rise so she could get a breath of air from she surface. Something held her back.

She frantically opened her eyes. The water turned darker and frigid. Lina could still see, but the water felt more malicious then. She looked down at her feet, nothing was holding her down, no ropes, no chains. Lina felt a sharp pain pierce her belly and a fire burned in her lungs as she cried out. Red tinted the dark water and she knew then she was going to die.

She struggled and fought in the water but she got nowhere. Seconds in agony felt like hours. She fell limp, tired but she wasn't near death yet. Her pulse thudded in her ears.

 _"Trust the force."_

Suddenly, the puzzle pieces fit together. Everything she had been told growing up said death wasn't the end. She would continue through the force even if she wasn't physically there. Lina let herself sink, and all faded into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lina was surprised when she woke up. She for sure thought she was dead. Then she surprised herself even more. Lina started to laugh. It was a hysterical laugh, one of desperation, a laugh she had never made before. Fear breaks people, and it had broken many before her. She suddenly felt eyes on her, for the first time she looked around. She was in the room of the high council. Light poured in from the window, it was late afternoon a the sky was painted with pinks and oranges. It was her favorite time of day.

Lina scrambled to her feet suddenly aware the was sitting on the floor.

"Actually Padawan Young, you may like to sit down." Lina recognized the voice as her master's. She knew however it wasn't actually him. There was none of the regular tranquility or joy in his voice.

Lina sat in front of Master Yoda, for he looked as if he would deliver whatever blow would come to her next.

"Lina Young, you have failed your trials. You will not become a Jedi. You are expelled from the order." Yoda said sadness in his voice.  
Lina was shocked. She looked at the members of the council in confusion. No one would meet her eyes.

"Master-" Lina's voice broke as she looked at Ki-Adi. A cry rose in her throat, and tears rolled out of her eyes. She didn't wipe at them for that would mean she would have to recognize they were there. Mundi looked at her with a mixture of distaste and sadness.

"Your saber child."

Lina was devastated, her master was asking her to give him her saber, her life. Fingers shaking she unclipped it from her belt and she placed it in his waiting hand. Two strong hands where placed on either side of her head. She knew what came next. A whimper rose in her throat, "P-Please."

Yoda got down from his chair and walked over to her.

Lina knew to end this endeavor she would have to not interfere. She couldn't give in to her fear. Yoda placed one hand around her Padawan braid and one on her face to steady her head. He suddenly ripped it from her scalp. Blood tricked from where her hair was ripped. The stream trickled down her neck.

The council members returned to their seats. Master Mundi gave her a piece of gauze to press to her head. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "You, my padawan, have failed me, and your fellow Jedi." New tears pricked her eyes. Why, why, why? Mundi walked and sat with his fellow Jedi.

Lina stood. She bowed out of the session and turned to leave. The floor under her started to crack and buckle. It shook her out of her sorrowful reverie. It crumbled and Lina fell once again into darkness.

 **What do you guys think so far? Reviews are always welcome! -Sarah**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

This time Lina opened her eyes to find herself standing, her saber was drawn but not yet turned on.

"What are you waiting for, Lina?" said Jahari. Lina looked up at her best friend. He was taller than her. He was older, his hair had grown even more messy. Shadow from shaved hair covered his chin and neck. His horns had darkened in color and had grown larger and sharper. Something was wrong with him though he was breathing heavily and his skin was paler than ivory. Finally she saw his eyes. They were usually the color of the dark cloaks that Jedi wore over their robes but instead they where a bright sickly gold. Dark fissures surrounded his eyes. He had turned to the dark side. Lina was repulsed, if anyone was to turn it wouldn't be Jahari. Sure he was reckless but that didn't mean...

A hiss directed her attention to his lightsaber. It was red. The synthetic crystal replacing the natural blue one he had gotten on their journey to Ilum. Out of reflex she ignited her own lightsaber.

Red and green flashed and sparked. Parries and blockes where as much exchanged as strikes.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Lina cried as Jahari towered over her trying to get a good angle.

"Makes it all the easier for me,"Jahari said, his voice was gruff and his lips were cracked as if he was tired and sick.

They fought getting no where. Lina started to weaken. Jahari saw this and bulldozed her. Lina quickly evaded his efforts like always. This time however they weren't practicing in the gyms and the ground was uneven. Lina fell and Jahari was on her like a feral cat. He placed his saber so it hovered over her neck. He then moved it so it hovered instead over her left arm, the one that wasn't her lead.

He laid his saber so it barely touched her skin, burning through her robes. Lina's skin bubbled and burned with the heat of the saber. She stifled a scream. Jahari smiled. She knew then her would kill her. Lina intercepted the torture with her lightsaber. Jahari was caught off guard. Lina plunged her lightsaber into his chest. Jahari fell. Lina watched him. As he lay dying he looked up at her and smiled a mad smile.

"They will come for you next."

A door opened behind her and light flooded the cavern. Lina blinked to adjust her eyes. Then Jahari's body was gone. Lina walked then not into darkness but into light.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lina stumbled into the first chamber and suddenly felt all the pain of her injuries crash upon her. Her lungs burned from the water and her arm felt like someone had used a razor to scrape down her skin and muscle. Despite the fact the lightsaber should've cauterized her wound, blood soaked her robes and ran down her arm. Master Mundi sat cross legged in the middle of the floor.

"Master!" She cried. His eyes shot open. He was by her side before she could count to three. Lina's legs gave out and he swung her up into his arms. Her was careful to evade her arm.  
The cold pierced her skin and Mundi carried her out to the ship. Jahari was smiling but the smile quickly fell as he saw Lina. Master Vos and Jahari's robes were rumpled as if they had slept in them. He tried to run to her but Master Vos held him back. Mundi laid her down on the medical bed. He applied a salve to her burnt skin and relief rushed up Lina's arm.  
"Master it isn't bad...is it?"

"No it isn't don't worry... and call me Ki child."

Lina chuckled. "I'll try."

Mundi started to wrap her arm tightly. She whimpered in pain, and Jahari flinched. Lina did her best to regulate her breathing. Jahari gazed at Lina worriedly. Lina looked up at him and tried to smile but her heart wasn't in it. Ki finished shortly after. Vos started to fire up the engine and Master Mundi started to fasten a seatbelt over Lina. They were going home. Lina fell into the sweet release of sleep.

~O~

Lina awoke when they were about twenty minutes away from the temple.  
"Master Ki?"

"Yes Lina?"

Her master looked like she felt, in need of more sleep.  
"How long was I in the caves?"

"Two days."

This surprised her. It had felt like maybe three hours.

"Most Jedi arrive unhurt. Some like you are harmed by the sheer reality of their fearful hallucinations. It also shows you are very entuned with the force. You are lucky that you arrived back at all, it seems. Telling by your injuries your hallucinations were very real. Especially the blow from the lightsaber. If I may ask Lina, who was it?"

Lina sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed, her feet dangling over the floor. She glanced at the copilot's chair where Jahari slept.

"Ah," Master Ki said in understanding. "Had he turned?"

"Yes. "

"Then the question is Lina, are you fearful of losing Jahari or of the dark side itself?"

"I don't know, Master."

"Well, if your fear is the previous, my dear, you must be prepared to let go. Not just of Jahari, but of all personal attachments."  
Lina sat silently. Fatigue crashed over her in waves. Despite the heavy blankets she was chilled to the bone.

"Ten minutes away Ki," Master Vos spoke from the pilot's seat.  
"This conversation will have to wait till morning Lina." Ki stood and placed a hand on her shoulder, a gesture of reassurance.

"I'm not tired Master," Lina insisted but her eyes where already closing. By the time Master Mundi had tucked a blanket over her she was lost in the abyss of sleep.

 **Hope you liked it! Feel free to review if you had any suggestions, or if you would like to see anything or anyone in the future. -Sarah**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

For the first time in weeks Lina felt relaxed. Her wound had healed nicely and her fourteenth birthday had passed. Jahari was next to her, also in a meditative state. Her door was left open so if anyone needed them they could be easily brought out of their meditation. Master Mundi had instructed her to rest and relax, as he had business to attend to with the Jedi council and she had not been allowed to attend.

The familiar haze of meditation wiped over her mind. Usually the haze was a bright yellow or orange color, the color her own mind associated with the afternoon sun and the light side, however today it was a sanguine. Lina was confused but remained calm, it could mean anything.

Her heartbeat slowed in tempo with the rhythm of her and Jahari's breathing. Lina never kept track of time but she knew Jahari did. A slight alarm buzzed. She heard Jahari get up. He must've been going to turn it off. She thought she heard him whispering but she must've been wrong.

Color exploded into her mind. A dark haired woman laid before her crying out in pain.

"Ma'am." The woman rolled over onto her side. Lina heard the familiar sound of lightsabers igniting. Lina looked around alarmed remembering her experience in the caves. No one was there but her and the woman. Fog obstructed her view of anything else. The place they were in, wherever it was, was hot. Sweat dripped down her back and at her hairline. Lina knelt down beside her. She placed her hand on the woman's arm. "Ma'am, are you hurt?"

The woman suddenly grabbed her arm in a firm grip fingernails piercing Lina's skin. Lina tried to pull away, struggling against the woman's strength. She yanked Lina down trying to get her closer so Lina could hear her soft whispers. Lina suddenly was ripped out of her meditation, reds and grays swirled in front of her making her lightheaded.

 _"Open your eyes, you must."_

Lina's eyes shot open to see Master Yoda. Lina gasped as air filled her lungs. She hadn't realized her breathing had been so shallow. Jahari and her master stood behind him, they both gazed at her worriedly.

"Talk of this, later we will. With me, come Jahari." Jahari followed a hobbling Master Yoda out of her room.

Master Mundi took two long strides and grabbed Lina by the shoulders, a very paternal gesture. He looked down at her. She raised her head meeting his eyes. His eyes were filled with worry, like before. Now, however, she detected a hint of fear.

"Grab your cloak young one. I will brief you on the way." Lina grabbed her cloak from the hook and walked briskly trying to catch up with her master's strides.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I took sometime off to write during the holidays and January. This chapter is really important so I hope you guys like it! Thank you all so much for reading. Feel free to review or PM if you have questions, thoughts, concerns, etc. -Sarah**

 **The First Battle of Genosis**

So this was war. Lina had always heard of wars, mostly in her history classes. She had heard the word whispered more and more often lately but she never believed it possible. She was a Jedi. Jedi where peacekeepers.

Didn't that mean neutral? Apparently not, because she and her fellow Jedi were leading an army. Lina was afraid, and was grateful for the hood that covered her face, hiding it from her master. She felt claustrophobic in the RTT surrounded by clones. Master Windu stood to her left and Master Mundi stood at her right. She shivered as a cold feeling ran down her back despite her cloak. The lights casted an eerie aura. They hit turbulence and Lina's grip on the strap tightened, whitening her knuckles. Her master peered at her through his hood, concern in his eyes.

The doors opened with a _shuuuuk_. They all poured out in a swarm of white, black, and brown. Lina shed her cloak and ignited her lightsaber in one fluid movement. She felt the sheer force of so many Jedi fighting at once. Sand blew around her. She blinked rapidly to remove it from her eyes. A droid started to fire and Lina realized the reality of the situation she was in. She deflected the shots taking out droid after droid with their own weaponry. Every time she heard someone cry out, Lina winched. The skyline was blue but streaks of black and gray crisscrossed above.

Droids started pouring out from everywhere. Jahari came from nowhere and winked at her in his playful manner. Lina rolled her eyes. How could someone be so cheerful when such dreadful things were going on around them? A shot fired behind her and came close. Too close. Lina turned to continue her assault on the droids but Jahari was faster. The droid was cut down on a torrent of blue.

From then on they fought back to back in a flurry of blue and green . Droids closed in from all angles. Sweat made Lina's robes stick to her skin. Her hair was falling out of her ponytail and was stuck to the back of her neck. The sand seemed to have a mind of its own. It flew into her ears and eyes. The comlink on Lina's wrist buzzed with a call from her master. She answered.

"Master?" Lina hoped he would hear her. She spoke loudly but she couldn't speak directly into it due to the pressing droid army.

"Lina is Jahari with you?"

"What's up Master Mundi?"Jahari called from behind Lina.

"Yes Master he's with me."

"Alright. Stay with him for now."

"Are you going somewhere?" Lina blanched when she heard the panic in her voice.

"I just have something to take care of," the amusement in Mundi's voice was suprisingly calming to her.

"Okay. May the force be with you."

"And with you my young Padawan."

The pair of padawans continued to fight valiantly until the last of the droid army fell. Lina faintly heard Jedi yelling and some crying. She looked down to see a Jedi knight. Her eyes were open but no life remained in them. Her vision was blurry. Jahari placed a hand on her shoulder. It was not until then that she realized she was crying. Lina quickly brushed the hot tears from her cheeks as she heard explosions in the distance. Lina knelt and closed her fellow Jedi's eyes. Jahari's hand tightened on her shoulder breaking her from her reverie.

"Come on Lina,"

"Jahari we can't leave her here..."

Jahari gave her a pained look.

"We need to get the wounded to safety."  
Lina turned away from their fallen sister, nodding in agreement. The day was far from over.

 **~O~**

People die. Lina knew that. In the temple when someone died, it was a solemn event but not without some relief as those who died returned to the force. But this, this horrified her.

Night had fallen, and dead Jedi lay in rows, some older padawans where carrying the dead off the battlefield. Clones where dead as well but Lina felt no attachment. Those people where not her friends, not her family.

Jahari, noticing the glossy stare her eyes had settled into the past few hours, sat her down many paces away from not only the bodies but those being healed as well. Lina was glad she was unharmed as she was allergic to Bacta. This made injuries more tedious and painful than they usually would be for others. Jahari softly spoke into Lina's ear," I'm going to find our Masters." Lina nodded acknowledging his words and he walked away.

Lina listened trying to ground herself from the anxiety rippling through her body and mind. All she could hear was the howling wind of the planet and the groans of pain from the Jedi being healed. Suddenly angry and ashamed at the tears welling in her eyes she scrubbed her dirty face, trying to erase the tear tracks before Ki-Adi got there.  
Lina emotionally and physically drained laid back onto the ground and fell asleep, lightsaber in hand and worry on her brow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Jahari and Lina sat on Lina's bed. Like always her door was open, and tonight it let in a frigid draft, making Lina shiver. Jahari looked at her with concern.  
"I'm just...I'm just afraid," her voice cracked.

"Afraid of what?"

"I don't know."

Jahari lifted his brow. He always knew how to make her sing. Lina turned her head to the window to gaze at the lights and traffic of the planet outside. She sighed heavily turning back to look him in the eyes. "What this means for our futures I guess."

"So you're afraid of dying?"

"Not necessarily-"

Both his eyebrows shot up, disturbing the unruly hair that rested on his forehead.

"Afraid of me dying?" he proclaimed dramatically, a smirk starting on his lips. He shot to his feet, sporadically gesturing. "The stoic Lina Young finally shows emotion! What illness has befallen the adolescent Jedi maiden?"

Lina rolled her eyes as she began to laugh. He always knew how to break a tense moment or serious discussion. She looked up at him and smiled.  
"Lina," his voice now serious. This rarely happened, but Lina had the sense to listen to her best friend.

"Yes."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"I do though"

"I am not a youngling," his voice had a hard, angry edge.

"I never said you where! Jahari-"

He interrupted her. " Don't you _Jahari_ me! Besides Lina, _I_ am the one who is the better fighter!"

She sprang to her feet, suddenly irritated. Her voice lowered as it did only when she was angry. Where others were loud, she was quiet. " _What was that_?"

"I have _always_ been more skilled with a lightsaber. "

" _You_ are reckless and sloppy."

" **YOU ARE TOO CAUTIOUS**."

Lina glared up at him. For the first time in a long time fury roared in her veins. Jahari was the only friend she had that did not whither under her harsh expressions. He did not stop there.

" _You_ think I do not hear our masters speak? I am not as skilled in the force but **I AM** able to protect myself and my fellow Jedi in battle whereas you are not. Maybe that is why you are so afraid. You think you are so much _better_ than everyone, but you are just an afraid _youngling_!"

She looked at him. Her face fell into a blank slate. Jahari's anger faded and guilt filled his brown eyes. They sat in an awkward silence.  
"Lina, I'm so sorry."

"No, you are right," She moved towards her open door and Jahari clutched at her slender wrist. She shook him off. "I'm just going to go on a walk."

 **~O~**

It had been five days since she had last seen Jahari, a guilty look in his eyes. As far as she knew he had been sent on a mission with Master Vos. Since their argument she had been training nonstop, furiously cutting down simulations of battle droids and droideka. She had been trying to perfect tactics, trying to plan her methods of combat.

Sweat and fatigue cascaded over her. Jahari's words and nightmares of things that had not yet happened kept her from sleep. Her lightsaber becoming more familiar to her hand, with golden locks swinging, she cut down simulation after simulation.

"Padawan." The simulations fizzled out and Lina turned off her lightsaber. The heat of it no longer plaguing her tired muscles. She turned to look at a knight. He had fulvous colored hair and a groomed beard.

"Yes?"

"You are Master Mundi's padawan?"

"Yes Master..." She trailed off not knowing his name.

"Kenobi. Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Yes Master Kenobi."

His eyebrows shot up. "So formal. If only all padawans were so respectful," he chuckled.  
She smiled softly. Obi-Wan's eyes were gentle. "Now, Lina, is it?"

"Yes."

"What is troubling you?"

Lina only then assessed how she must've looked. It was very late at night, her face must've been pale with exhaustion. Her hair was oily and messy from training nonstop. Her lips were chapped and her robes soaked in sweat. The only neat section of hair, her plaited padawan braid.

Master Kenobi beckoned her out of the training room to the hallway, and gestured for her to sit on a bench with him. She sat, fatigue overtaking her, and she slumped. Obi-Wan handed her a bottle of water. She immediately drained it as he waited patiently. Lina studied her lightsaber. Unlike most, it was smooth with no components on the outside, unless you counted the black leather wrapped around to serve as a grip or the emitter shroud. It was also longer than most, just longer than her forearm. The dark gray metal always remained cool in her hands.

"My friend and I got into an argument."  
"Ah," his baritone voice filled her ears. "So blowing off steam?"

"No. The-the argument was about my abilities."

"So you are trying to get better in a short amount of time," he said in understanding.  
"He basically told me I would get myself and everyone else killed," Lina was surprised by the hard edge in her voice.

"Lina." She turned looking at his gentle blue eyes. "It is alright not to be prepared, you did not know war was coming, neither did any other Jedi."

"I just don't want to be afraid Master."

"Padawan," he sighed. "Fear is inevitable. You must not let it control your actions as it is now. You will run yourself into the ground trying to escape something that cannot be escaped."

"Then how do I get away from it?"

His eyes seemed to bore into hers. "Put it aside and continue to act as though it is not there. Only then can you be free. My girl, you have a long time to figure this out. You are young still."

Lina nodded. "Thank you, Master Kenobi."  
"It was nothing Lina."

"I would go see your master. He has not seen you in days."

Lina was surprised at that. She had completely forgotten about her master. She rose shakily to her feet, nodding her head. "And Lina."

She looked at Kenobi once more. "Your technique is very good. Keep practicing and you will be a very _formidable_ force but don't run yourself into the grave trying."

"Thank you Master Kenobi. I needed a good talk." Lina bowed quietly and headed off to her quarters. _'First a shower and sleep, then Ki-Adi,'_ she thought as she stumbled on aching limbs down the hallway.

 **What do you guys think? Feel free to review if you have any suggestions, thoughts, questions, etc. Hope you all have a great day! -Sarah**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Lina took off her outer layers of robes, leaving her in a tank top and baggy trousers. She crawled under the sheets, the softness warming her body and tickling her sore arms and rosy cheeks. She drifted off into a dreamless sleep, darkness encompassing her mind.

 **~O~**

"Lina, Lina wake up."

She was being shaken by large hands on her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered open and she instantly winced at the brightness in the room. Ki-Adi stood over her, his large body now eclipsing the light from her face. "You need to wake up, Padawan."

Lina groaned and covered her eyes with her arms. Ki-Adi chuckled heartily, "I'll leave you to dress, meet me in the hallway."

Lina dressed hurriedly, adjusting the chestnut and onyx robes over her frame and fastened her tall boots onto her athletic legs. She clipped her belt over her robes and took a quick inventory, everything, including her lightsaber, was in her curls in her hands to form a ponytail, with an elastic in her teeth, she entered the hallway. For the second time that morning Ki-Adi laughed. Lina stared at him questioningly, still doing her hair.

"We have a mission."

Lina nodded and took the elastic from her mouth, tying her hair up so it brushed against her shoulder blades. She grabbed her ebony cloak from the door. They walked through the halls to a dock on the side of the temple. They boarded a vessel.

"A medical station has been out of touch since yesterday morning. The council is sure it is nothing, they might not even know their communications are offline."

They flew to a hanger about thirty minutes away. Ki- Adi took this opportunity to speak to his padawan. "You will need to stay close to me. We don't know what we will find."

"I will be alright, Master."

"I mean it Lina. Be careful." The doors suddenly opened and they stepped out. She froze. Before them stood many men covered in white pristine armour. They all stood rigid but they all seemed to stare at her and Ki-Adi. Lina resisted the urge to pull up her hood and cower behind her master. Her cheeks reddened.

"General Mundi, Commander Young. This is your squadron," A man in gray said.

The men all saluted simultaneously, the sound of their armour echoing in the hanger.

"At ease," Ki-Adi said.

"Come this way," the man in gray led them on to the biggest ship Lina had ever seen.

Ki-Adi leaned into Lina, who was walking briskly beside him. "You will catch bugs, little one."

Lina shut her mouth so quickly her teeth hurt. The man lead the Jedi up to the brig. Her master and the man spoke in military lingo that made Lina's head spin. Lina tried to keep up but just found herself cleaning her nails and fiddling with her braid. Momentarily they had arrived in the area. Lina and Ki Adi made their way to a smaller craft. They, along with the clones, were packed so tightly one would think they were being smuggled.

Some of the clones spoke under their helmets whereas others were silent. Lina automatically decided she liked the silent ones more. Ki-Adi whispered to her so quietly she was positive she was the only one who could hear him. Whispering words of encouragement, he reminded her again that she should stay close to him. Suddenly a loud guffaw cut through the quiet of the slight conversations. Lina turnt her head slightly.

"We are about to be led into battle by an _inexperienced_ child? And a _woman_ at that?" a deep voice proclaimed, laced with amusement.

Lina's jaw tightened and her fists clenched. Ki-Adi turned which was difficult due to his height and being in the tight space.

"If you insult my apprentice and your commander again, I will let her teach you a lesson," his voice was calm but it boomed like thunder.

The trooper quieted instantly. Lina stood glaring at the wall. Ki-Adi placed a hand on Lina's shoulder. Lina's glare evaporated and she patted his shoulder in a gesture of thanks. Then, the ship attached to the medical center and the doors opened.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The clones, Lina, and her master gazed into the hall. It was pitch black. Sparks intermittently lit up the eerie space. The cold air of the medical station chilled Lina enough that

she drew up her hood. She and Ki-Adi ignited their lightsabers. They had more use than any other weapon.

Their group migrated throughout the halls only to find dead clones littering the ground. Some had wounds from droids whereas others had wounds from a lightsaber.  
"Master, do you think they are still here?"

"Maybe Lina, maybe."

His words did not reassure her. Suddenly a cold laugh filled the equally frigid space.

Lina's eyes peered into the darkness. suddenly two lightsabers ignited in the tenebrous space. The dark red of the sabers made Lina uncomfortable in a unnatural sort of way. But in a way she was grateful to see the face of their attacker. She was pale and tall. She would have been very pretty if anger did not distort her face.

Ki-Adi's voice came out firm,"Ventress, surrender now."

The icy, hoarse laugh filled the space once more. "Master Mundi, I presume? I will never relent, not until your pretty little padawan's braid and saber hang on trophies on my wall."

Lina's grip on her viridescent lightsaber tightened whiting her already pale knuckles. She adjusted into a comfortable fighting position along with her master.

Ventress continued her taunts. "Hmmm child would you be pleased to fight a Sith, and be remembered as spoils or die in some other terrible way? Whatever you choose you fail the universe."

Lina's mouth tightened but remained closed. She would not allow her fear to control her. She would not lash out at this woman and show how truly afraid she was.  
Ventress lunged at the pair of Jedi, and shots fired at the clones coming from seemingly nowhere.

Droids rushed towards them from surrounding hallways. Lina blocked and parried Ventress's assaults. Lina was doing well, until a clone set off a droid popper. It destroyed many droids and illuminated the space for mere seconds, but unfortunately it threw Lina's balance off. Ventress took her chance. She used the force to send Lina sailing backwards, thrown into an empty hallway.

Her head hit the wall with a loud thunk. For a moment Lina was incapacitated. Lina's eyes fluttered open to see her master down the hall , lying on the ground a red saber pointed down at him. Lina quickly ran to his aid.

She blocked Ventress's lighsaber as it came down in a fatal arc. The collision of emerald and sanguine caused sparks. Lina and Ventress's eyes met.

Suddenly their battling became a flurry of lightsabers. Although Lina was struggling she was holding up nicely. Ventress was overwhelming but Lina had technique equal to hers. Lina saw an opportunity. Lina noticing Ventress's frustration in fighting her, flicked her wrist. She sent Ventress's blade out of her hand and into her own. Now fighting she had the upper hand as Ventress was apparently not used to dueling with a single blade. But the fight was not over. Lina arced and moved like fluid spilled in anti-gravity. The graceful moves of the Jedi and Sith reminded Lina of a dance.

Lina sent Ventress's other blade skittering across the hall. The walls glowed orange and red with cuts the duelers had made. Both females were breathing heavily, chests rising and falling. Ventress took a knee feigning surrender.

"You are under arrest by the Jedi Order and the Republic."

Ventress brought up her hands once more. Lina knew instantly that she was going to be shoved into a wall again and she dropped the sabers, bringing up her own hands. Their forces met, Lina's hands trembling as she tried to keep control.

The girls were knocked back with an exploding momentum. They gazed at each other from the floor.

"You are lucky I got what I came for little girl; otherwise I would not spare your life."

And with that Ventress fled into the darkness, and Lina reached for her saber. It shot into her hand. She stood to follow the Sith but light-headedness caused her to reach up to her forehead. Pain shot threw her body as she realized the warmth on her face was not from the sabers but from blood. She fell and her last thought was that she hoped someone would catch her.

 **Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've had some personal emergencies I've had to address. I'm planning on getting back into a regular routine soon. Thank you for all your support and patience. -Sarah**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Lina awoke she was leaning on the shoulder of her master. Her eyes flooded with images and they reveled the dark interior of a shuttle. Clones sat in rows, there were fewer than they had arrived with. Lina blinked hard trying to adjust her eyes.

Helmets off, she could see their similar faces. She sat up hurriedly causing a wave of dizziness to return to her tired head.

"Slow down little lady," a clone across from her said. Lina looked perplexed at her master.

"What happened?" She reached up brushing a square bandage on her temple.

A clone, not her master answered. "You took quite a fall fighting that scum. Beat up your noggin' pretty good!"

Lina looked up at Ki-Adi solemnly. "Did she get away?"

"Yes, and she took many locations of mediships and bases with her."

Lina slumped. Under her breath she whispered to him. "I'm sorry I failed Master."

"You did not fail my dear," he adjusted and leaned over so that he was looking her in the eye," You did very well, although you did not stop her, you protected me and your men. That is an honorable thing. Be proud of your achievement my girl."

"You saved our lives little lady, and you will forever have our respect and trust," the clone across from her spoke again. A small smile spread across Lina's pale, dainty face. She nodded in thanks.  
The clone smiled back, his crooked smirk exposing his pearly white teeth and breaking the facade of a stoic soldier.

A few had scratches marring their faces, others swelling bruises began to form. She looked worriedly at all of them.  
The clone who had smiled earlier caught her stares.

"Don't worry about us commander. We don't need a mother."

"Everyone needs a mother," Lina retorted, her eyebrows pinched.

"Even the Jedi?" Another clone spoke up.

A flash of a memory sped through Lina's mind. A sweet perfume, the act of being raised up n someone's arms, the sound of violent coughing. She remembered her father more, his face vaguely. Her screaming for him.

Ki-Adi looked down at her worriedly. She gave him a small smile, trying to reassure him. It didn't work.

She turned her attention back to the clone. "All Jedi had mothers once."

"What age did you come to the order?" another piped up.

Lina laughed but blushed as they started asking questions, "I cannot give you all my secrets right away can I?"

With that they stopped, but started to tell her stories of themselves, of their time in training. The pranks they would pull, the lessons they learned.

 _'Maybe we are not so different after all,_ ' she thought as her first real mission came to a close.

 **Awwww bonding 3 If you have any suggestions or characters you'd like to see in mind feel free to PM or review. Have a great day! -Sarah**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the late update! I'm working at a summer camp for the next few months so wifi is hard to find. I'm going to attempt to post on what days I have off. Thank you all for all of the support you've been sending my way.**

 **Thanks to tyrantOFathens for your review. It really gave me some insight into my writing and peoples' opinions. I'm glad you like my story.**

Chapter 15

Lina hung by her knees on a bar. Sweat ran down her forehead. Her outer robes and boots lay discarded in a neat pile on the floor, leaving her in a tank top and baggy pants. Lina's top rode up exposing the firm but smooth expanse of her stomach.

She and Ki-Adi had been training all day. Now he had turned the heat up uncomfortably high and Lina was hanging upside down. She had been for ages. She was light-headed, annoyingly a large bandage was still attached to her head from her encounter with Ventress. Sweat dripped down her face to her hairline.

"How long do I have to do this?" Lina whined

"Until I say you can stop."

"Master!"

"Lina this war will push your body to the limits! You must train to keep that body in working order."

"This is tedious Ki-Adi! When will I have to hang like this for a long period of time?"

"Lina, you would be surprised. Do you trust me child?" his voice patient despite her complaining.

"Yes," she said groaning.

"Then just do it."

Lina groaned, "Fine."

She hung for what felt like hours until a familiar knight walked into the training room. Lina's tired face brightened. "Master Kenobi!" Lina practically yelled.  
Master Kenobi chuckled, "Hello Lina. You are needed in the council chamber Ki-Adi."

"So soon Kenobi? I thought I had at least twenty more minutes."

"Yoda must go to the Senate. He decided to start a little early. I would advise letting Lina down from her perch. The little one needs rest, even I do after battling a sith."

Lina blushed. She had not known her battle with Ventress would've been so public. However, she suspected Kenobi only knew due to him being on the council. Still she did not want the whole temple knowing about her fight; she did not want recognition for what she considered to be a failure.

Lina grabbed the bar and unhooked her legs dropping to the floor in a crouch. She slipped on her boots as her master moved towards the door.

"Lina?"  
"Yes Master?"  
"Before you hide in your room...go take a bath," he joked playfully. Lina placed a hand on his chest pushing him out the door in a ludic manner.

"Go to your meeting Ki-Adi," she rolled her eyes but smiled. She had gotten to like the informality between her and her master. It added a comfort to her life that she had not always had.

~O~

Lina stepped into the shower. In the temple the showers were communal but she was the only one there. Warm water washed away the grime of the training room from her skin. Her fingers began to prune and her blond curls hung untangled and loose across her shoulders and bath. Relaxation encompassed her.

Rarely did she slip into meditation while in a somewhat public space but since the war had started she had not had many chances to calm her mind. The showers, being of a moderate size allowed her to sit on the floor. The familiar feeling of sunshine and sweet smells washed over her.

Her mind calmed and Lina wasn't sure how long she had been in a meditative state. Her breathing was regular but everything suddenly stopped. Her breathing became ragged in her chest, as if she was ill. She went from comfortable to incredibly cold. Lina could no longer feel the water pour over her. Instead she felt terrible and lightheaded. Had the wound on her head broken open?

The pain was not coming from just her head, it seemed to radiate from every part of her body. Everything was a dark blue cloud. She rose wearily, her legs wobbly as if she was a newborn krugga deer. She walked through the cloud and saw other peoples lying on the ground writhing in pain. They were all different species. Lina tried to rouse them with one hand while trying to cover her nakedness with the other. Pain caused her body to fight against her.

What had happened?

Lina's legs stopped working and she started to crawl on her arms and belly to the other victims. Her skin, being exposed to the cloud of blue, became discolored and painful. With every move she made she cried out in pain, she was using up air she felt like she didn't have. Tears poured from her eyes and violent wails erupted from her raw throat. The air around her seemed to disappear and her lungs burned. She hyperventilated quickly and her vision blurred. She tried to move but her muscles wouldn't contract, much less move or support her body. Suddenly she was ripped from her vision.

Ki-Adi kneeled over Lina, flipping her body over. She was quickly covered in someone's cloak. Fatigue overwhelmed her even though the pain had started to leave her body.

"Lina? _Lina_?" Her master's voice was panicked.

" _Help me_ ," Lina whimpered out as darkness overcame her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lina awoke, midday sunlight shining in her face. Her body ached all over, but she was not in any pain. She started to sit up and coughed due to the dryness in her mouth and throat. She rubbed her eyes as if trying to wipe the blur of sleep out of them.

"Lina."

She looked around to see many Jedi in her room. She recognized the faces of her master, Master Kenobi, and Master Yoda. Quickly she remembered the night before and her public nakedness. She looked down at her body and was relieved to find herself covered in a clean top and her legs covered by the light covers of her bed. Still, a blush ran across her cheekbones.  
Ki-Adi strode over to Lina's side, sitting on the bed. He pressed a hand, almost in a paternal way, to her cheek.

"Your fever has broken. What happened Lina?"

"Indeed," Master Kenobi's baritone filled the room," One minute we were discussing grave matters in the council chambers and the next Ki-Adi was running out like a madman claiming his padawan was in trouble."

Lina sat up straighter, now more aware as she slowly woke up. She pressed her hands to her face. Taking breaths to gain some composure, she removed them and laid them in her lap, shaking.

"Take as much time as you need my dear," her master's voice calming her frazzled nerves.

"I-I wouldn't exactly say it was a vision. I mean I've had small visions before but-but this one..." she trailed off.

"Painful, was it?" Yoda spoke for the first time, he seemed confused but Lina could detect it was concern.  
"Not at first," Lina's brow furrowed as she tried to remember the night before.

"If I may ask Lina, what exactly did you see?" Master Kenobi pressed.

Lina was uncomfortable. She did not want to reflect on the night's event. She was nervous the pain would come back. She had to be strong, if her vision could hold any useful information to the war she had to tell the council.

"All different species of people laid on the ground writhing in pain. I tried to help them but I was so weak I couldn't. We were all very ill. A cloud of blue fog surrounded us. That's all I remember."

The Jedi sat in silence, staring at Lina. Finally, Master Yoda spoke.  
"Suspect a vision, this was. Lina, a vision like this, if you have, tell me or your master,immediately you will. Until this power you can control, our help you will need. Influence of the dark side, it may be. Understand me, do you?"

Lina nodded vehemently causing her sight to swirl. A weak smile crossed Obi-Wan's face. "Master Yoda we should discuss Lina's vision and leave her to rest."

The Jedi left leaving Lina alone with her master. "Ki-"  
"Rest child," he stroked her hair,"We have a mission in two days time. I expect you to be ready."  
"Alright Master."

And with fear of a new power discovered and an impending mission, Ki-Adi left and Lina fell asleep, golden light illuminating the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**  
On a planet Lina couldn't pronounce, the Jedi were losing. Lina and the clones were tasked with distracting the separatist masses while Ki-Adi set charges on the tanks. They were doing a very good job distracting.

Lina was only slightly worried though. The clones and her had adapted to fight beside each other like a well oiled machine. Relations between Lina and her troops had grown in the last hours. Even the seemingly sexist clone who had insulted her before started to warm up to the idea of being led by her. The clones and Lina even joked with each other in a constant manner.

The sun of the system beat down on Lina. She sweated profusely. Sympathy for her troops rolled through her as she imagined being in heavy armour rather than her Jedi robes. They had pushed the troops back enough that they could rest for a few moments.  
Despite the period of rest, Lina could see fatigue in the clones' body language and features.

Lina sat on a crate, one foot sat flat and the other was tucked underneath. Her blonde curls were tightly bound behind her head.  
She looked down at her hands as thoughts of the clones and the droids as well as the frightful visions she had been seeing swirled in her mind. Her hands themselves were still as callused as they always had been. Before the war she had always kept her hands pristine, yet now even with her hands covered with fingerless gloves her hands were cut and bleeding. Blood dirt and oil had been encrusted under her nails. She attempted to clean them out but she stopped. The droids would be back soon and her hands would bloody and dirty again.

A dull ache remained in her temples from her violent vision a few nights ago.

"Commander."

Lina turned and stood. "Yes Gears?"

The clone smirked at the nickname Lina had given him earlier that day. "A Republic vessel has arrived."

"I didn't call for any reinforcements," Lina said eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Neither did we."

Lina tapped on her comlink. "Master?"

She waited a few minutes but he answered.

 _"Lina? Is everything alright?"_

"Everything's fine. There is a Republic ship here."

 _"I believe they are sending another Padawan to help you on the mission."_

Lina didn't think she needed any help but another Jedi couldn't hurt.  
 _"I have yet to set the charges Lina. I must progress."_

"May the force be with you."

 _"And with you as well my Padawan."_

The comlink's light turned red, signaling the end of the conversation.  
"Well Gears, let's go meet the ship."

She and Gears walked over the dry, loose dirt passing groups of troops resting. Some laughed and ate, some slept on the ground, or decorated their armour in a dark teal paint. They approached the ship and the doors opened with a hiss. The horned padawan stepped out into the light. Lina's expression turned sour.

Jahari, her best friend.

Well, maybe former best friend. Lina and he hadn't even seen each other since the fight. He hadn't changed much. His dark hair still hung over his eyes and the playful smirk remained on his face. Yet like her, he seemed older.

His horns had grown slightly and seemed sharper. The reds and blacks had turned a shade brighter. The same fatigued circles that resided under her eyes were under his as well.

At noticing her expression, his smirk fell. He could always tell when something was wrong with her, just as she could with him. But still his eyes had brightened.

"Lina!" He exclaimed and in seconds his arms had wrapped around her. Lina noticed his arms had more muscle. He was no longer a lanky boy. This war was transforming all aspects of the young Jedi Padawans, including their physique.

Lina akwardly embraced him back. Behind his back Gears shot Lina baffled expression. She ignored him in her confusion.  
Wasn't Jahari mad at her? He had to be. She was the one who hadn't contacted him since their argument. Had he even been told about Ventress or her visions?

He wasn't coddling her, so obviously not. She wasn't about to tell him.  
"Commander Young, Commander Mittu!"

The Jedi detached and looked to a clone who had newly arrived.  
Lina cleared her throat,"What is it Ace?"

"The clankers have arrived ma'am, and they have brought some surprises for us."

Indeed they brought surprises. Over twenty droideka led the battle front. That would not be easy, but it wasn't impossible.  
"Ace inform Ex that we are going to need a lot of droid poppers," Lina sighed, handing the binoculars to Jahari. He whistled.  
"Well, Lina what's the plan."

Lina gestured over to the map. "Well, as you know we are fighting on the plain. Not good strategically."

"No not at all," Jahari's playful tone returned. "Sounds like a job for the Jedi," he chuckled.

"The only way we can penetrate the force fields is to slow our poppers. But we can't get the troops close enough without a total massacre," Lina monolouged. An idea came to her.

"Yes...And Lina?"

She looked up at him and mirrored his famous smirk,"Sounds like a job for the Jedi."

~O~

Lina stood on the balanced metal crates. A few had been stacked up to provide shelter around the area. Jahari stood on similarly balanced crates across the battlefield.

The army proceeded. Then abruptly stopped. Both armies stood rigid and the smell of oil and metal wafted in the midday heat.  
A masculine figure stepped out from behind the droideka and walked to the median between the armies. "Jedi! Show yourself! Let us discuss"

Jahari glanced at Lina. She looked at him, I'll handle it. She nodded at the clones and stepped out from behind the tower of crates that acted as a barricade.

Lina walked out to the middle of the field within arms length of the man.

"A youngling? They send a youngling to fight me!"

Lina's blue eyes flashed but she said nothing.

"This is your last chance for surrender little girl."

Lina smiled, a feeling foreign to her face nowadays.  
"Sorry, not happening."

"Miss-"

"Sir," Lina interrupted,"Surrender will not be an option."

In a flash he placed a blaster to Lina's forehead. The barrel was cool on her hot skin. The armies tensed. Lina cocked an eyebrow. His finger tensed on the trigger. Lina ignited her lightsaber and swung, severing his arm.

"AHHHHHH!"

"I wouldn't point any more guns at Jedi anymore, General."

"FIRE!" he yelled in agony at his troops.

Her troops flung the poppers in the air. They soared, streaking the sky.  
Jahari and Lina slowed them with the force as they dropped gradually into the droideka's force fields.

The droids fizzled and convulsed as the poppers worked their magic. All the separatist troops behind were clankers. Apparently their programmed plan was not working because they ran around comically, yelling exclamations of fear and surprise.

Lina and Jahari ignited their lightsabers and joined the maylay. The sight of smoke in the not so far distance signaled that Ki-Adi's part of the mission had been finished.

Tornadoes of gunfire raged around Lina grounding her. She was suprised to find Jahari behind her. They once again fought back to back, like Jedi, like friends.

~O~

Lina sipped water on the ground, Jahari across from her. He studied her face.

"What Jahari? I can practically hear your gears turning."

"I'm sorry for that night."

Lina sighed, and set her water to the side.

"Jahari-"

"No Lina! You have to know I'm sorry. I missed you."

Lina nodded,"I missed you too."

Jahari smiled. No, not his signature smirk, a real smile that brightened his tired face and eyes. A smile that gave Lina security, even in these dark times.

Lina saw her master speaking to Gears and Ace. She stood up. Jahari followed. She made a move to go to her master but Jahari caught at her wrist.

His grip was warm and she breathed in his scent of spices and the soap at the temple. She pulled away, patting hi hand and smiling gently.  
They proceeded to walk over to Master Mundi but something caught Lina's attention in her peripheral vision. Her senses stirred.

"I'll be right back Jahari."

"What do you sense?"

"I'll be fine, go talk to Master Mundi."

"Okay but if you aren't back in ten minutes I'm coming after you."

Lina laughed,"Yeah, yeah."

And with that she walked away from the safety of his side into an endarkened alley.

 **I'm off this weekend so I'd thought I'd give you all an update. Hope everyone's summer is going well.**

 **Its been a big week for Star Wars. Anyone see Ahsoka's Untold Tales panel? It made me really emotional.**

 **As usual leave reviews for comments/questions/concerns. Thank you all so much! -Sarah**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

When Lina awoke she was bound uncomfortably. Her wrists raw and bleeding sent pulses of pain up her arms. She blinked drowsily.  
"What? Jahari-"

"Ah the sleeping beauty awakes!" A man's voice laughed haughtily.

Lina hissed as she struggled to sit up. In her hurry she hit her head on a metal surface. The top of a cage. She looked up to see a young Zygerrian man leaning over the cage. She couldn't see anyone else or hear anything, indicating she had been captured alone. Jahari and her master must be going crazy.

Her muscles ached and the compact space didn't help. She narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Don't look so angry youngling. You'll fetch a high price at the market. We've a client who loves to tame Jedi," He chuckled but his eyes seemed to say he hated the words he spewed out.

"Especially female ones," his eyes moved to her chest and a slight smirk appeared.

Lina's face pinched in disgust.

"Let me go at once, revolting creature."

His eyebrows raised and his lips curled in an ominous smile. "Jek! Come and see the way the girl plays!"

Lina heard footsteps. Boots clanged on metal. Now was her chance. She lifted her hands and lifted the Zygerrian. He yelled in astonishment. She threw him to the floor. His body made a thud that rang in her ears. He still struggled though.

She lifted him again, the cold of the metal ship biting into her torn robes.  
"Hey!"

She let him hit the floor. He stopped moving. She winced in sympathy.

Jek, she assumed, was rushing towards her she used what little energy she had to thrust him against a wall and pin him. He managed to free an arm.  
He reached towards his pocket and pulled out a controller.

"Frell," Lina cursed, eyes widening. His finger descended and her body froze in excruciating sharp pains. She cried out, gasping. Her hands clutched at the metal cage.  
He did it again and again, a crooked smile forming, until Lina's voice died in her throat and her eyes fluttered shut.

~O~

Lina woke up feeling even worse than before, if that was possible. This time, Jek sat in front of her. He fiddled with a piece of wood and a large hunting knife.  
"Don't try anything little one, I think you will fetch a high price. But you won't be of any value if you are dead."

"Unlike you two, I have no death wish," Lina said trying to relay confidence into her voice.

"What makes you think I've a death wish, Youngling?"

"You've kidnapped a Jedi and military officer of the Republic. You must know what will come if you don't release me."

His fingers stilled on the carving. A grin spread across his face. "You will be gone without a trace by daybreak."

Well time for a little aggressive persuasion. This would be her first time trying this on her own.  
She raised her hands. "You will release me."

"I will do no such thing."

His eyes met hers. Lina's heart soared. Master Kenobi had told her the key was making eye contact, and confidence. One down, one to go.  
"You will release me," she ran her hands across his vision.

His eyebrows furrowed," I will release you?"

"You _will_ release me," She smiled.

He nodded, smiled, and moved towards the lock. "I will release you."

He opened the door and backed away as she climbed out. She didn't want to push her luck so she hit the right points in his neck and he crumpled.

He hit the floor with a loud thud; Lina's heart battered her ribs. She heard heavy footsteps from the floor above.  
She remained bound by the collar and cuffs. She searched Jek's pockets and found the controls.

Thank the force.

Now where was her lightsaber? She frantically re-searched Jek's pockets. He groaned loudly. The footsteps became more rapid.

The other Zygerrian's voice echoed through the space.

 _"Is this what you are looking for, Youngling?"_

 **Thank you all for reading! I'll update again soon. Reviews, Favs, etc. are always welcome! Many thanks for your consistant support. Have a great day everyone! -Sarah**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Lina looked up at the other Zygerrian. He had her lightsaber in his hand, ignited. She rolled her eyes.

"Give me that before you kill yourself."

He stood and fixed his stance to balance himself. Poor fool.

"What did you do to Jek?"

"He is taking a nap," Lina said carefully.

His face twisted. "He's fine," Lina added.  
He started towards her swinging her saber wildly. She dodged, retreating backwards.

She turned running up a wall and flipping over him. This confused him and he chopped at the wall, turning it into a liquid molten mess.  
She ran up the stairs. _Upper ground, upper ground_ , she repeated in her mind.

He chased her up to the next level. Her lightsaber cutting at the lights, causing sparks to turn the air smokey and hot.  
She had to get her weapon away from him. He was too large to wrestle it away. Also that would be kind of unwise seeing as her weapon could cut through virually anything. He had caused alot of damage to the ship already. She would have to use her mind.

She stopped and turned. She chest heaved from the smoke. Her robes were askew. She looked at the Zygerrian man. Despite his brave acts, his nostrils flared. He was young, no more than twenty, and afraid. Probably new to his job.  
Like her in a way. _Yes_ , that would be it.

She made eye contact with him. He lowered her lightsaber so it pointed at the floor. She bit her lip.  
"I didn't mean to hurt Jek. I don't want to hurt you."

He didn't move. The green glow of her saber illuminated the dark space. His face tightened.  
"I just want to go home. But I can't leave until I get that," she pointed," from you."

For some reason, her voice faltered. "I-I won't tell my master your names, and I won't tell him many of the details. Him or the council. You won't have to worry. You just have to let me leave."  
The man looked straight through her and pursed his lips. She was sure he could see her desperation, her anxiety.

He dropped her saber to the ground and it rolled to her feet. Lina picked it up. The metal, cool and smooth, relaxed her.  
The man's deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

"The escape pod is around the corner."  
Lina nodded in thanks. "Jek will be awake in an hour if not less."

The man nodded. Lina looked at his soft and seemingly tired face.

"If I may offer some advice-"  
His eyes flashed, as if he wouldn't even consider taking advice from someone as young as ignored this. "-get out of this business. You are better than this, you have proven this to me. Prove it to the Republic and to the galaxy."

He snorted but something in his eyes changed. Lina had made her impact. She strode into the compact pod and drifted into the vacuum of space.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Lina was incredibly, immensly, and undeniably lost.  
Unfortunatly the two Zygerrian di'kuts' escape pod barely had navigation system and spotty communication.  
Just her luck.

Lina had been drifting for hours and attempting to contact anyone much less the Republic was proving futile.  
She was frustrated, hungry, and her wrists had began to bleed again. They didn't hurt anymore but her blood definitely looked alarming as it was spread on and around surfaces.

When frustrated to this point there was only one thing Lina knew how to do, meditate.  
Granted she was wary of visions of war, but she would rather think about them than the vacuum of space.

She crossed her legs and sat on the uncomfortable floor. She straightened her spine and it clicked, releasing tension throughout her body. Her hands fell limp in her lap.  
Her breathing slowed to sound like waves on a sea; rhythmic, and soft yet powerful.  
A familiar feeling of sunshine and warmth told her she was immersed.

Lina found herself cross legged in a temple courtyard, in autumn as the leaves indicated.  
Her hair was in a cascading braid that reached her hips, the end brushed the ground.  
Yet Lina felt an ache in her bones, and the few hairs that escaped her braid were gray. _Gray_ hairs fell onto her face now, not blonde.

Only then did Lina notice the small girl sitting in her lap. A youngling no older than four, had one hand entangled in her dark curls and the other resting on Lina's thigh.  
Lina held a stick and was drawing in the dirt. She tried to stop but this woman was not her, well, not yet anyway.  
"You see little one?" Lina barely recognized her own voice. It had a gentle tone Lina had rarely used before.

"Yes!" the little Jedi exclaimed, "It is the outer rim!"

"Ah! and this?" Lina pointed with the stick, her hand withered and thin.

"The Listehol trade routes! Just off of Mirial!"

"Very good!"

"Why are you asking me, Master? I don't learn trade routes for at least another year," the little girl's big gray eyes stared into hers.  
Lina gasped, pulling herself back to the pod, the youngling no longer on her lap.

Listehol trade route. Just off Mirial.

Only if she could tell Ki-Adi, or just reach someone!

She let out a cry of fury and kicked the wall, sending a rush of pain up her leg.  
"Frell!" she cursed of anger rather than pain.

She slid to the floor trembling with coming tears and becoming more panicked by the passing moments.

 _Lina_

 _Lina_

 _Lina_

"Master?" she looked up. Her robes were wet with snot and salty tears. _Oh force was she going mad?_

 _Where are you my girl?_

She let out another sob.  
She cried out, "Lisehol, off Mirial."  
Silence greeted her. _Please, Please, Please._  
Ki-Adi's voice echoed in her mind.

 _Where are you? Where are you?_

She cried herself to sleep repeating the mantra, "Listehol, off Mirial."

Hoping someone, anyone would hear her.


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter as well as some of the following chapters will contain dialogue directly from Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Due to this I'd like to reiterate that I DO NOT own Star Wars. Hope everyone enjoys! - Sarah**

 **Chapter 21**

 _A thin mist permiated through the air causing a chill to roll down her spine._  
 _A Mon Calamari boy stood tall but out of arrogance rather than strength._

 _Disappointment and dread filled him . A robotic figure towered above the boy. A name echoed in her head , 'Grievous, Grievous, Grievous'_  
 _The figure exuded could only be described as suffering._  
 _His body distorted unnaturally and seemed wrong- all wrong._

 _'You can't defeat us all!' cried the boy._

 _The robotic figure answered calmly, 'Of course I can."_  
 _They locked sabers._  
 _The boy struggled to hold his own. The figure held something behind his back._  
 _The boy slackened his voice dying. His eyes turning empty._

 _A small protest escaped her lips. Pain and unbelievable sorrow pierced her chest, an angry fire of grief._  
 _The boy fell, his head hitting the floor with a thunk. His saber tinkling as it rolled._

 _The figure-Grevious-yelled, "I will kill you all! Do you hear me Jedi?"_

 _Do you hear me Jedi?_

 _Do you hear me Jedi?_

A light stirred in front of her eyes.  
 _Do you hear me Jedi?_

The light became brighter.  
 _Do you hear me Lina?_

 _Lina? Who was Lina?_

"Commander Young do you hear me?"

Her eyes shot open.  
Two clones where shining their headlights directly at her.  
Lina groaned, realizing were she was, sitting-curled against the pod wall.  
"Lina?"

Lina raised her head to see Master Windu behind the two clones, his lightsaber drawn.  
He had cut the pod open. Lina's breath came slow in her throat. She struggled to stay awake.  
Master Windu crept forward, and knelt down. "Stay with me girl, deep breaths, you've air now."

Lina grabbed his robes and he hoisted her to her feet in a swift motion.  
"Your master will be pleased to hear we found you."

Lina nodded slightly but all she could think about was the light fading from the boy's eyes and the great sorrow she had sensed.

~O~

The fire blazed and illuminated Lina's face despite her hood. She had been to few formal Jedi funerals. They had always been bittersweet but this one just seemed pained.

His name had been Nahdar. The boy she had seen killed. As a padawan of a council member, she was expected to be present but all she wanted to do was leave.  
She had not spoken to her master about the slavers or her vision but she expected he would begin to poke soon. He had given her time, but soon he would want answers.

Lina looked up at him. He hid behind no hood and stood tall. She often forgot how tall he was. His face was hard and stone-like, so unlike the Ki-Adi she knew with his comforting smile and kind eyes. This was somber Ki-Adi, this was war Ki-Adi.

It wouldn't be long until he turned those hard eyes to her. She turned back to gaze at the fire.  
A sharp tap on her elbow caused her to blink in surprise. She had been lost in her own mind for far too long. Few people remained around the pyre. Ki-Adi turned and motioned for her to follow him.

She followed him down a hall. Windows exposed the dark indigo of the night time sky and the fierce glow of the skyline. He stood but gestured, yet again, instructing her to it on a bench.  
Anxiety racked her being. His eyebrows were furrowed and eyes steely. The few times she had seen her master displeased he was a thunderstorm, all wind and cacophony. But this upset her worse, the silence, the hardness in his eyes.

"Tell me Lina," he said clearing his throat.  
"Why do you not trust me?"

She looked up at him eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you wish to have another master? To confide and train with another?"  
Shock caused her eyes to widen. "N-no Master!"

He crouched down to look into her eyes.  
"Then why do you hide your struggles, your emotion, your thoughts from me Padawan?"

He so rarely called her that.  
Lina was astonished, but then again her master was not stupid. Although sometimes, she thought she just might be.  
She looked at her lap mumbling an answer.  
His hand tilted her face to look at his. His eyebrow raised.  
Lina huffed. "I don't want to be weak, I don't want to seem like I can't handle things."

Her master laughed. Laughed!  
A sour expression washed over her face.

"This is war Lina. You are fifteen years old. It is alright to be afraid. It is okay to be upset. Just because we are Jedi doesn't mean we do not feel but it means we know how to handle and interpret our emotions into goodness and peace. Part of it, especially at your age, sometimes requires you coming to a more experienced member of the order. Many a Jedi Master visit Master Yoda. That doesn't mean you are weak but that you are attempting to be a Jedi Knight. It shows maturity that I know for a fact that you possess.

Do not be afraid to come to me. Do not be afraid to confide in me. Do not be afraid to reach out to me as you did when you were taken. It is what I am here for, my Padawan. To serve you and the Galaxy."

She stared at him for a little while before deciding to speak.  
"I saw him Master."

He cocked his head. "Who?"

"Nahdar. I saw him die. I felt so much pain." She tore her eyes away.

Ki-Adi's eyes turned serious again, he nodded, thinking. "Most likely a projection from another. I will speak with Master Fisto."  
He patted her knee as he rose. "Get some rest my dear."

He walked away briskly. Lina rose herself and walked towards her room, feeling a weight evaporate from her shoulders.  
She turned the corner and ran into someone. They both crashed to the floor.

"Lina!"  
Lina rolled her eyes, of course Jahari had sprouted up in her path.  
They scrambled to their feet. He wrapped her in a hug.

"Are you alright? We looked for you almost a half rotation but were ordered back."

Lina laughed boisterously. "I'm fine Jahari!"

"But-but-" She could hear the distress in his voice.  
She shook him off laughing. "I'm fine! No injuries, no mental trauma."

"Well then," he said a smile stretching across his face, "I'll race you back to the dorms."  
"You're on. Ten credits!"

They took off but Jahari grabbed the back of her robes flinging her behind him.

Jahari lost ten credits but gained a significant bruise.


	22. Chapter 22

**There are many references in this fanfic overall to the Clone Wars TV show; if clarification is needed refer to the episodes. -Sarah**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Second Battle of Geonosis**

Lina stood in the briefing room ready for Master Mundi and Kenobi to arrive so they could start laying out the strategy. She had taken some time beforehand to meditate but had no luck. Her mind was too busy.

Soon the masters filed into the room along with Master Skywalker and his padawan. The padawan, a Togruta younger than Lina, stood across the table.  
They sent each other soft smiles. Now was not the time for introductions.

Holograms of Master Windu, Yoda, and Unduli appeared, followed by the chancellor.  
The generals, including her master, were preforming a three pronged attack, all meeting at a rendezvous point and storming the factories together. Something told Lina it wasn't going to be that easy.

The chancellor piped up, "Isn't it risky to commit three generals to one area of the attack? If something went wrong we could be dealt a serious blow."

"To ensure that rise again Geonosis does not, capture Poggle we must," Yoda answered. Lina did not need the force to sense the tension between the two men.  
The chancellor smiled, a shiver went down Lina's spine.

"Of course, as always I will leave the strategy to you, Master Jedi."

Master Kenobi answered,"Our thanks Chancellor."  
His image fizzled out.

"May the force be with you,"Master Windu signed off.

 _We're gonna need it_ , Lina thought.

Commander Cody from Kenobi's unit described the plan, which Lina had memorized over a week ago. Master Mundi and Lina would cross to the north, Master Kenobi from the east and Master Skywalker and his padawan from the south. The trouble would be getting across the Genosian defenses.

Her master spoke up," If we are met with strong resistance and are forced down, wait to meet all together before attacking."

Lina was surprised at her master's pessimism. Then again, today was going to be a difficult day, in a place no Jedi wanted to return.  
Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi started to go back and forth teasing and joking. Lina was surprised to see them act in such a way. Lina would rarely act like that with her master, even in the future when she wouldn't be a Padawan anymore. Such impropriety was uncommon.

Master Unduli interjected," Gentlemen if you are quite finished we have a battle to begin."

Lina had to keep herself from snorting. The Togruta girl caught her eye, attempting to suppress a smile of her own.

~O~

They piled into the transport. Lina clutched the overhead grip.  
"It's gonna be bumpy!" The pilot called back.

 _Great,_ Lina thought sarcastically.

Ki-Adi bent down to speak in her ear. "What are you thinking?"

He asked her that question often now.

"I'm irritated and-" her eyebrows furrowed, "upset that I have to return to this place."

Ki-Adi nodded. "It was the first time I saw someone dead," she blurted. He looked down at her with pity in his eyes. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder but turbulence soon knocked it off.

A call came over the comms. "WE'RE DOWN, REPEAT DOWN. LOCATION FIVE-"

"We just lost contact with Skywalker's team."

More turbulence rocked the transport.

Ki-Adi yelled, "GET THE TANKS ON THE GROUND NOW!"

Sparks shot in, Lina flinched away.

"Cody get the tanks down!

" Come in Cody!"

"Cody get the tanks down!"

"Copy that."

"Were going down! Were going down!" the pilot yelled.

"Brace yourself Lina!" Ki-Adi yelled.

When they crashed Lina relaxed her body, she knew her injuries would be worse if she tensed her muscles.  
Legs and arms covered in armor smacked her body painfully.

The transport doors flew open and Lina tumbled out falling to the ground. She rolled properly as she fell but was sure she was gaining a number of scratches and bruises.

She groaned getting up and jogging to the wreckage. She searched for her master. A clone trooper was supporting him.  
She wanted to support him herself but she knew she was too short. Her master was a tall man.

"Are you alright Commander?" Jet asked her.

"I'm fine, just some bruises."

She could feel one forming on her jaw where she had been kicked in the face.  
She and Jet arrived at the tail end of a conversation.  
'-Load the injured onto tanks. We'll make for that ridge. With any luck we can meet up with Skywalker on the way to Kenobi's position."

"I thought you didn't believe in luck?" Lina interjected.

Ki-Adi smiled at her. "I see you made it back. That was quite a tumble."

"I'm okay, just some bruising. What did you get yourself into?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Just some bleeding-"

Lina gasped. She noticed the spreading spill of red across his front.  
"Padawan I'm fine."

She took off her outer robe leaving her in her sleeveless under robe.  
Someone whistled. She shot a glare in their general direction. What was remotely attractive about her arms?  
She replaced her belt and ripped the fabric, winding it tightly around her master's wound.

"Lina, I-"

She surprised herself by shushing him.  
Jet and Ace chuckled.

Ki-Adi grumbled,"Let's go."

~O~

Ki-Adi had her stay with him up front, cutting down barriers to make way for the tanks. However she suspected that he'd moved her up to the front to cover him due to his injury, not because he didn't want someone to take up the back.

The heat was scorching and she was thankful for her bare arms and baggy clothes. Her skin had reddened and she knew it would blister later.

"Commander!" Ki-Adi turned, "Try to contact the Admiral, we need air support."

Jet nodded and fiddled with his commlink. Agonizing seconds of silence went by only broken by failed attempts at contact. Soon he was out of earshot. They made their way towards a cave system, halting the tanks' progression.

"General are you sure this is the shortest way to the landing zone?"

"No, I'm not sure Commander. All I can do is trust my instincts."

Lina trusted her master's instincts a great deal but a flutter of apprehension arose in her stomach.  
They pressed on into the cave and she ignited her lightsaber to see.

Lina sensed something...moving. She held up a hand to halt the troopers.  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute. I've got a wind vibration up ahead."

"That's no wind vibration," Lina muttered.  
Then all hell broke loose.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Second Battle of Geonosis**

Geonosians swarmed, knocking troopers to the dust.

"DON'T STOP. WE MUST PUSH ON! FORWARD!" Her master's voice boomed.

She took the lead. Lina jumped spinning and cutting, slicing creatures from the air. Halting their attempts to get to her master and the troops.  
It seemed more like a dance than murder.

Her hair had come loose and she was sure she looked like a wild woman, not a dignified Jedi.  
Then again, didn't war turn everyone wild?  
She shook her head, dislodging insignificant thoughts, curls fluttering in the air.

She heard a large booming in the distance. The ground shook.

"That would be Skywalker," Ki-Adi said a smile in his voice.

Lina saw sunlight and...more Geonosians. "Master!" She called.

"I see it!" He replied.

"We're almost through!" He yelled back toward the troops.

"Bring in the flamethrowers!"

Lina almost exclaimed in exasperation. They had flamethrowers? Why hadn't they used them before?  
Doused in fire the bugs fell like Jahari during sparring practice.

The reached the end of the tunnels and saw Master Skywalker in the valley below.  
 _"Master Mundi do read me?"_

"We're here Skywalker. We took a slight detour that put us out of communications for a bit."

 _"This has been a day for detours Master."_

"Indeed, but now the road is clear. I can see the landing zone. It does not look good."

 _"I'll get in contact with the Admiral."_  
By the time they reached Master Kenobi, her master was having a difficult time. He had slowed significantly and his eyes were blank. Lina was worried.

Kenobi explained the strategy that Master Skywalker would be taking down the shields and Master Mundi leading the attack. Lina fidgeted.  
Master Skywalker and his padawan left leaving Lina with her master and Kenobi.

"I see that face Lina," Her master prodded, "What is wrong?"

"How are you supposed to get the troops into position when you are like this?"

"Lina I'm fine-"

"No you aren't you've started bleeding again. You need to rest."

"You are not my parent, Padawan-"

Master Kenobi piped up, "Your Padawan is not going to take no for an answer. Much like you Ki-Adi, she is stubborn if she needs to be. Let her ready your troops. Have faith in her abilities."

Master Mundi ruminated. Peering down at Lina. She looked back up at him an eyebrow raised.  
He finally sighed, "Fine, but I get to call the order."

Lina nodded running off to gather the troops.

~O~

Everything was in order, except for one unit. They were taking their time so to speak when time was of the essence.  
Only a Captain, Gears, was ready.

"Gears," Lina began. "Explain to me what the problem is."

"I-I don't know Commander. They are just being-"

Lina cut him off with the wave of a hand, she knew what was going on.

"Troopers!" They all turned to look at her. A few snickers arose from the ranks. Her eyes shifted to see a clone smirking. The same one who consistently questioned her leadership. The other clones had named him Nis.

"Nis! Thank you for volunteering. Can you tell me what is so funny you gentlemen cannot get into your position."

"We were just admiring the adornments on your person Commander."

Lina raised her eyebrows. She had put her hair back up, exposing an array of bruises some of the clones apparently decided were not battle induced.  
She cleared her throat. Many clones looked disgusted at Nis's accusation, not only because they respected Lina as a superior but as a fifteen year old.

"Tell me Nis do you understand what happens if your unit is late?"

Nis opened his mouth to speak but Lina continued.

" These battles are not trivial. If you are late the timing is wrong, if the timing for troops is wrong, more troopers die. More troopers die, there are less of us to fight the Geonosians. If the Geonosians win, more weapons and droids are shipped to the Separatist Alliance. Not only fueling this war but fueling the death rates of not only Jedi and yourselves but civilians. Do you want that?"

Nis looked astonished. "No ma'am."

"Good now get your supplies and fall in."

"Oh and Nis."

He turned and looked at her. Her eyes hardened. "This will be the last instance. If you make such lewd comments towards me again I will personally see you demoted am I clear?"  
His Adam's apple bobbed. "Yes Commander, I apologize."

She gave him a nod accepting his apology.  
Time to get down to business.  
"Lina are you ready?"

She looked behind her. The tanks were lined up perfectly, so quiet you could hear a pin drop.  
"All units are in order Master."

She jumped on to of one, and unclipped her saber from its resting place.  
"Very good."

Moments later the shields fell, the tanks pressed on.

~O~

It had been a prosperous outcome. Very few casualties. Lina supported her Master as the climbed into a gunship.  
"You did very well, Lina."

She bowed her head in thanks.  
Master Skywalker approached supporting Master Kenobi.  
The Togruta girl followed speaking to her master, she had to hurry to keep up with his strides.

"Are you afraid you lost this time?"

"Fine. Fifty five that's my count and you?"

The girl smiled, "Sixty looks like I won."

"Yeah," Master Skywalker started," But I called in the airstrike! Tie!"

Lina hardly thought that was fair. The girl rolled her eyes, "You're impossible."

Master Mundi spoke up. "Sixty Five Skywalker."

Master Skywalker looked flabbergasted. "What?"

"My total, Sixty five. What do I win?"

Lina's eyes went back and forth a beaming smile stretched across her face.  
"My everlasting respect Master Mundi."

"Oh," He replied.

Lina laughed loudly, "Don't look so disappointed Master!"

"That is a gift Anakin rarely bestows. I assure you."  
The doors then closed, and they were off.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Lina peered at herself in the mirror, steam from her shower marring her reflection. Dirt, blood, and the smoky smell were gone but the signs of battle remained. Brusies still muddled her face and neck. A particularly large one spanned her abdomen. It caused her to breathe painfully, ribs aching. Physical fatigue had brought on emotional drainage as well. Dark circles had claimed residence under her eyes.

She wasn't hungry and wasn't very eager to meditate. Her brain still was racing and she didn't want to see the visions she had seen lately. As usual, they weren't particularly pleasant. She would visit her master.  
She walked down the hall, hair wet and bare feet padding on the floor.

Silence permeated. Everything from her breathing to her footsteps seemed to echo. The pristine glow of the fluorescents left a sickly glow on her light skin.  
Compared to the cacophany of the hours before, she preferred it. Yet the eeriness of it sent a chill up her spine.

She hesitantly walked into the med room. A doctor was nowhere in sight but her master was. The room was dark except for the bacta tank. Her master floated in the liquid. It seemed like he was sleeping. Lina looked in fascination, sitting cross legged against a wall. She being allergic to bacta, had never been submerged in it. It was strange to imagine.

The holo-com she had tucked into her robe started to buzz. Lina hurried to get it. It could be one of the masters on the surface! She placed it in front of her and answered the call. Blue light reflecting off her pale skin.

"Hey."

She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. It was Jahari.

"Hey," She smiled.

"Not on the surface eh?"

"No Master Mundi is in a bacta tank. We'll go back soon."

Jahari's eyebrows furrowed,"Is he okay?"

Lina's eyes flicked up to look at her Master.

"He's fine."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," she smiled weakly.

A dark eyebrow quirked disappearing further under his untidy hair.

"Really Lina?"

"I admit I'm not looking forward to returning back there." She shook her head in an attempt to dislodge negative thoughts.

She changed the subject, "How are things at the Senate?"

"They're all fighting,"Jahari sighed running a hand through his hair, careful not to catch his fingers on his horns.

He chuckled,"I wish you were here to explain it all to me. They use big words."

Lina laughed softly. "How are you?" She asked.

"Wild as always," he winked.

Lina shook her head. "Jahari Mittu, the wild one,"

He countered," Lina Young, the serious one."

"Well someone has to be!" She chuckled.

They returned to silence. Just looking at each other through the coms.  
"I'm sorry," he muttered, so low Lina could barely hear.

She looked at him quizzically,"Why?"

"We left you. We just let them take you."

"Jahari you were ordered to return."

He was still stuck on that event.

His face contorted," You were alone. I'm so sorry Lina. What if you hadn't come back?"

Lina almost scolded him about attachment but his face was so distressed. His voice cracked.

"Jahari- Jahari- I did come back." She tried to soothe him.

Lina tried to comfort him but was having no luck. Lina attributed his pain to stress and fatigue or something else... he was hiding something.

"Have you spoken with your master?" Lina questioned.

"My master has-" He took a deep breath," _resigned_ from my training."

She gasped, the sudden expansion bringing a painful fire to her midsection. Lina didn't know what to say. This was a rare occurrence.

"He says it wasn't my fault, that he couldn't because of the war, but-" Jahari shook his head, his brown hair flopping into his face. His horns a blur of pixels.

"-I feel as though I've failed him."

They sat in silence, feeling the other's instability, unable to act, reveling in the company of one other.

 **Poor Jahari. Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I had to rework it a few times.**

 **Reviews are always welcome. I love feedback! Thanks for all your support! -Sarah**

 **Chapter 25 sneak peak:**

 _A grunt followed. A sour taste filled her mouth._

 _"Funny. I never thought Jedi bled. Turns out they are just like every other mortal."_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Lina had been called back to the temple rather than return to Geonosis. She disembarked her shuttle and ran straight into Master Windu.  
Literally straight into him. She nearly fell over.

Master Windu reached out and grabbed her arms, steadying her.  
"Come with me. Hide your braid and put up your hood."

She had learned to keep up with men with large strides, and Mace Windu was no different. In no time they found themselves on Coruscant's public transit. Master Windu stepped into an empty car, Lina followed.

"What's going on Master?"

"We're going to do survellience in the underworld. Stay close to me, stay subtle."

Lina felt he was leaving her in the dark.  
"Anything or anyone in particular?" She searched as she rebound her hair messily into a braid down her back, effectively hiding her braid.  
"Cad Bane."

She nodded not making an effort to speak, only adding to the awkward silence.  
She followed him as they exited the train and weaved in and out of crowds, alleys, and backwards passages till they found a place to do surveillance.  
It was a little cantina, the bar part was inside the building but tables and chairs had been set up outside. It was fairly busy, and nice in a sort of way when you go past the smell, and the giltbiters.

Once Lina stepped inside though it was more crowded but not overly so. Master Windu sat at the bar and ordered a drink. Lina moved across the room and tucked herself into an endarkened corner. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. She moved her hair so it hung over her shoulder and drew up her hood.

The surveillance thing wasn't new to her. The main concept was to first not reveal yourself as a Jedi, and second not draw any attention to yourself. The best way was to close your mind around singular conversations. It was similar to meditation in a way.

 _"I really loved her man-"_ Nope  
 _"-I mean the bitch-"_ Definitely not.  
 _"I owe alot to 'em."_ Probably not  
 _"Last I heard he was hiding out."_ Hmmm, maybe.

Lina took a seat near to the men and ordered a drink. (Not that she was going to actually drink it.)

"Yeah got into some bad business with the Jedi. He'll probably be out for awhile."

Lina shifted and looked around the room for Master Windu. He was still at the bar but had a strange look about him.

"Underground in the outer rim, most likely. He's got lots of hideouts hidden with old bounty hunter friends."

Master Windu's head hit the bar with an audible _thunk_. The bartender gestured to two men who picked him up by the arms carrying him away. Lina shot up and threw a few credits on the bar, effectively paying for her and Master Windu's drink.  
There was no way Master Windu was drunk. He was no jet juicer. The only explanation was that someone saw them coming and had paid the bartender to drug him. The Jedi had many enemies these days. Lina would deal with him later.

She rushed out of the cantina after Master Windu. The two men were carrying him not far ahead of her.  
She was running now. The men loaded Windu into a speeder and started it up.

"Wait! Stop!" She ran faster and lunged just as the took off. She fell back to the ground and skid on the ground painfully. She looked over to see a hoverbike chained to a rack. She cut the chain with her lightsaber and pursued the men at a distance.

They had finally stopped and taken Windu into an apartment building. There was no way an office person would let a teenager into the building, Jedi or not. Lina peered at the security system. She couldn't get in without a keycard. She knew there was at least three doors between her and the apartments.

Also, as custom, she would need key card to open the door to the stairs or an elevator, also the kidnappers would hear her coming. She needed a subtle rescue.  
She sighed. It always had to be the hard way. She discarded her cloak, and began to climb.

~O~

As Lina suspected, the building was very tall.

Sweat trickled down her back and face. Her braid swung behind her. She pushed herself on.

Her muscles trembled. Her fingers and joints becoming numb. Fatigue drenched her body.

 _Don't look down. One more floor. One more floor._  
She could hear them now, taunting Master Windu.

"We'll get a pretty price for you. Too bad we don't get to kill you."

A grunt followed. A sour taste filled her mouth.

"Funny. I never thought Jedi bled red. Turns out they are just like every other mortal."

Lina gritted her teeth and swung herself up onto the balcony. She was, gladly, cloaked in darkness. Her eyes shot around the room. A kitchenette sat in the corner.  
Using the force she toppled bowls of fruit and opened the cabinets. Both men spun, allowing Lina to slip into the room unnoticed. Master Windu's eyes flittered slightly, showing her he knew of her presence.

One man went to clean the mess, the other sat and placed a hand on the blaster at his hip.  
"Don't try anything else Jedi. You'll be dead before you can say force."

Lina stepped out of the darkness. "Now what fun would that be?" She questioned.

"You wouldn't get your money and would have a body to take care of," she said head tilting.

Both men had frozen. The sitting one had unclipped his blaster.  
Lina sighed, "They're always so stupid."

She ignited her lightsaber, the green glow illuminating the room. He started to fire, which Lina blocked flawlessly. She spun, and cut his weapon while blocking the other man's fire. She lifted her knee and extended a kick, rapidly catching the man in the face. He fell backwards to the floor unconscious.

She deflected the other's fire to catch him in the shoulder. He also spun back, and slammed his head on a counter. Lina winced. She knew the pain of head injuries.  
Master Windu coughed behind her.

"OH!" She exclaimed, going behind him and cutting his bonds.

He rose and found his saber quickly among the destruction of the apartment.

"Thank you, Lina."

She nodded. "We're even."

A smirk played across the master's face.

They had searched the men by the time the troopers arrived to collect them. Master Windu had found nothing but a comlink that had to be analyzed.  
Lina leaned against the balcony railing and sighed. She reflected while looking out at the skyline.

The cool night air rustled her robes and pushed the escaping tendrils of hair away from her face. Maser Windu came up behind her.  
"Do not distress. You did well, Padawan."

Lina blew a piece of hair out of her face, mumbling apposing remarks.

"Failure is necessary child. It teaches lessons to even the wisest of beings."  
Lina's scowl deepened but she nodded. He _was_ correct. These were lessons and she was going to learn them, whether she wanted to or not.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The Jedi had received increased funding through the Republic allowing flexibility in the budget. Along with many other things, they had purchased new gear for those on the front line. For Lina, that meant new robes. She wasn't sure if she liked them yet but she was grateful for the increased movement and better fit of her older body.

Her boots had remained as well as the dark brown coloring. Her robes, now white, had a higher collar and had slits up the thigh to allow more movement. However they now had detached sleeves, and had taken a modern turn. The tight, mocha arm coverings had started at her knuckles and stopped just before her armpits, leaving her shoulders exposed. The fact that she wore three layers of robe kept her from succumbing to the chill of space. But at the moment in the hot jungle the layered clothing had no use.

She and her master had been ordered by the council to go retrieve a child ready to be taken to the temple.

Even though night was falling, the heat was sweltering. Sweat ran in rivulets down Lina's forehead and back as she and her master climbed the steep hills, cutting away brush.  
"What are you thinking Lina?"

"I feel warm."  
Ki-Adi chuckled as they breeched the hill, allowing them to see their destination for the first time.

The small town was a mixture of stone and wood huts. Many huts were dark however few had doorways lit with orange from lasting embers.  
Lina could definitely sense the child, but stayed by her master's side. He had explained the delicacy of the situation.  
A large dark skinned man stepped out of one of the huts. Dark designs swirled up and down his arms. His hair was tinged with gray but was still obviously strong and able. He gestured at her master to follow him as he walked in and out of the rows of huts.

She trailed behind them, an uncomfortable chill working down her spine, or maybe it just the cooling sweat. They stopped at a simple stone hut and the man pulled back the cloth door and netting.  
The Jedi ducked in and Lina almost laughed. Her master had to bend over in the small space. He quickly hid his discontentment. A woman sat stoking a fire in the middle of the hut, the child in her lap. The child, a little boy with tanned skin and light eyes, jumped from her lap.

He tottled up to the Jedi, feet clumsy, and dark curls bouncing. He wrapped his arms around Lina's legs, and showed her a toothy grin.  
Lina froze and the youngling laughed. A small smile stretched across Ki-Adi's face.

The woman spoke tears rising in her clear eyes. The dark man spoke in broken basic, relaying that she wanted one more night with her child. Lina was about to protest, Master Yoda wanted them back by the next rotation.

Her master nodded, "That would be fine." Lina looked at him in surprise, Master Yoda had been very clear. The mother called to her son. The boy unclasped her legs and sending her and Ki-Adi one last glance ran back into his mother's arms.

The dark man escorted them into his hut. He offered them a meal but they both declined. He laid out two mats on the ground as makeshift beds. The man retired into a different corner.  
Lina and her master sat in meditation. She smelled a distant scent and caught glimpses of smiles and laughter.

 _Daddy!_

"Your distress is loud young one, but I know not what it says. Would you like to share?"  
Lina let out a long exhale. Then shook her head, and rolled away from him, retiring for the night.

~O~

They rose early, with the sunrise. Lina and Master Mundi met the woman at the ship. She clutched the child tightly to her chest. She hook the child waking him. He looked at her sleepily. She sobbed and he touched her cheeks with his tiny hands.

The woman handed the child to Lina hastily and retreated up the slope, disappearing into the morning fog. The child whined and fat tears filled his bright eyes. Lina clutched the child closer and began to rock him as she had seen others do with young ones. She sat in the copilot chair. The child snuggled into her chest, and although uncomfortable, Lina wrapped her arms around the child.

"You are a natural."

Lina started at her Master's voice. Her scowl deepened.

"It is instinctual. At sixteen, many across the galaxy would've been married already, even expecting."

Lina scoffed disgusted at his words," I am a Jedi."

"But if you weren't-"

Lina shot him a sharp look. She could feel the child's breath on her arms.  
They sat quiet for a long while, giving Lina time to ponder her thoughts from the previous night.

"Master?" Lina said looking at the youngling in her lap.

"Yes, Lina?"

"Do-do you remember your parents?"

Ki-Adi sighed heavily, "Is this what you were thinking of last night?"  
Lina nodded.

"No I do not."  
Lina chewed her lip. The youngling shifted in her lap. "I remember some things."

"Oh? What do you remember?"

"I remember my father, his laugh, I have his hair I think."

"Do you think about him often?"

Lina shook her head. "Not that much."

"This is not uncommon my dear. From what you tell me you remember and that is fine. It has not consumed you, and I do not think it will."

Lina nodded in understanding, but still remained confused.

"He did what he believed to be best. He did not abandon you, and I'm sure he would be proud of you as I am."

Lina couldn't help the lump in her throat. "Thank you Master."  
He nodded. She looked down at the child his soft breaths stirring her braid. Lina smiled softly and stroked the child's hair, despite the warring mixture of sorrow and contentment in her heart.

 **Next chapter sneak peek:**

 _Yoda hummed, "Indeed troubling, this is."_

 _Lina sat back, blushing in embarrassment._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 _Lina slept deep in a calming sleep. A bright light disturbed her. She drowsily turned her head away from the light. A hand ran through her hair. Her eyes fluttered._  
 _Her eyes cloudy, all she saw was blurs of greys and greens._  
 _The hand stroked her hair. A sweet voice filled her ears._

 _"Lina."_

 _"Lina."_

 _"Lina."_  
 _A laughing cut the voice off. Lina's eyes shot open as a wave of nausea fell over her. Light turned to darkness. A metallic smell filled her nose._

 _From the ground she saw a dark form standing above her. She yelped in fright and pushed at the figure with the force. The figure didn't move._

 _Lina shocked and horrified put her hands to her belt searching for her saber but it was not there. The figure chuckled and reached out. He pulled Lina up from the ground, her feet trailing the floor frantically. Before she knew it, fingers had wrapped around her throat._

 _Her lungs burned. Fiery pain shot down her trachea to her torso. She couldn't find the satisfaction of air. She clutched at the ghostly hand. It felt solid yet didn't loosen when she dug her nails into the skin. She reached out to claw at the face but her arms weren't long enough._

 _A painful tear escaped her eye. She was helpless._

 _The figure although far from reach seemed to whisper in her ear, "Call out to me child. I will find you. I seek you."_

 _His hot breath seared her skin. She shook her head the best she could. Another bought of nausea began._  
 _She tried to project her throughts. No No NO!_

 _The hand remained clutching at her throat. More appeared grabbing at her ankles and legs._

 _NO!_

 _A loud clap of thunder erupted._

Lina's eyes shot open. She tumbled off the meditation stool and barely made it to a pot in the corner of the room. She retched, emptying her stomach of what little she had eaten.

Master Yoda's hand tucked her braid behind her shoulder so it could escape the bile and liquid.

Yoda hummed, "Indeed troubling, this is."

Lina sat back, blushing in embarrassment.

"Multiple times, ill you have become, yes?"

"Yes Master."

"Research this I will. Now, healers, we will see. Tell me of your vision, you will."  
He tottled off. Lina followed knowing better than to argue. Chills washed over her as she remembered the darkness' words.

 _I seek you._

~O~

Lina collapsed onto her bed. Her body crawled from being poked and prodded at.

A soft knock drew her attention to her open door.

Jahari was leaning against the door frame. Lina propped her feet up on her headboard.

"Hey," she said softly.

He echoed a greeting. He shed is boots and laid on her bed, as he had hundreds of times before, feet hanging off the end.

"How are you doing?" she asked, they still hadn't discussed the issue of his master leaving, or his new one.

"Fine."

"The master issue?"

He sighed, "You talked with a healer this afternoon. Are you sick?"

"Don't change the subject Jahari."

"I've been assigned to Master Che. She had me do the medical logs this afternoon."

"I never knew you wanted to be a healer."

"I didn't," he said running his hand through his hair,"-but there is a shortage and it seems like its gonna work out that way. You wanted to be a consular but now you're a warrior. The war's derailed everyone's plans."

Lina nodded in understanding.

"Now-" Jahari continued,"-what's wrong? Are you sick?"

Lina dug her palms into her eyes, "I've been having these visions and they've been having- side effects."

Jahari's eyebrows rose,"Is that even possible?"

"Probably not," Lina said exhaling heavily.

"What happens?"

"I usually vomit."

"What are the visions about?"  
Lina sighed, she wondered if she should discuss this with him. She had never ever purposely hid something from him before-

No. She couldn't, wouldn't worry him; this burden was for her and her mentors' alone.  
"I'm tired, Jahari."

"Lina-"  
She shot him one of her notorious glares. His words died in his throat.

They relaxed, something they didn't do often. They retreated to a better topic, in an attempt to ignore the worry. As always, they were unable to fool the other, anxiety eating at them like vultures.

 **Next Chapter**

 _"Our relationship is symbiotic for the time being, but we are not one in the same," She gazed into the fire, eyebrows furrowed._

 **Excited for the next chapters! They've been interesting to write. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks to all of you for reading. -Sarah**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Stars above, Lina was fatigued. Hot wind pounded her back. Her and her troops had completed and won land campaign of Saleucami while her master worked on defeating troops above the atmosphere.  
The mission was advertised as short and simple. However Lina had come to learn nothing in this war was ever simple.  
They had indeed finished their campaign within days, and had taken out the Separatist Alliance's remote base. However Lina had lost a troop in her company early this morning due to a hidden mine field.  
They had won and morale was up among her troopers, but Lina's heart was heavy. As if unnecessary death was not enough, she was informed she and her company could not be retrieved until at least full rotation.

Rations were short, and being in the grasslands, hunting was unlikely. With darkness arriving quickly Lina had instructed the men to make camp.  
Five campfires were spread out through the patch of worn dirt they had found. Lina took first watch, knowing sleep would allude her. She insisted on standing, watching the horizon. Colors swirled in a fading sunset, two large orbs, moons, had begun to journey across the sky.  
The air turned cooler, drying the remaining sweat on Lina's body. The others on patrol with the settled around a fire, laughing jovially.

"Commander!"

Lina whirled, "Captain?"

"Come sit, everyone is weary, including you."  
Lina apprehensively dragged a crate to the fire, and sat. The height allowing her to both see over the grass, and rest. The others followed suit.  
Lina focused on the horizon until darkness overwhelmed her vision. She closed her eyes opening her senses to her surroundings.  
The men continued laughing and joking, telling each other eerie or nostalgic tales, but also discussing politics and beliefs . Lina listened but remained still, reaching out for any deviant actions in the night.  
She heard the men quiet down, she felt eyes on her.

"Do you think if we poked her-" One spoke up. She felt a sharp stab of annoyance from the Captain.

Lina kept her eyes closed but answered. "I would advise against it. My eyes may not be open but I still see."  
A nervous chuckle broke out through the men. A smile twitched on Lina's lips.

"Commander?" A different quieter voice spoke.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of this war?"

Lina's eyes fluttered open. "Do you really want to know?" she said, voice rough with weariness. Many clones now studied her, some nodded.  
"I'm not sure. I was raised to believe the Jedi as peacekeepers first, everything else second-" She studied their features and smiled softly,"-including Mandalorian.  
I was ready to be a Consular, a diplomat of sorts. Then at fourteen, I was rushed into a galaxy- a war that as so very different from what I had been exposed to.  
I was to be skilled in combat but I was instructed to use my weapon sparingly and humbly but now I use it so often I worry I'll never put it down.  
The Jedi are to be peacekeepers, cenobites in a way , not warriors and I am hoping the Republic does not overstep their boundaries.  
Our relationship is symbiotic for the time being, but we are not one in the same," She gazed into the fire, eyebrows furrowed.

An itch began in the back of her brain; something was approaching. She stood, turning, hand moving to her belt.

Then screams erupted, echoing across the savanna.

Lina ignited her saber, launching herself into the dark. Protests broke free from her troopers' lips.  
The screaming had died but the chaos had just begun. The rest of her troops were now awake and startled.  
Lina's legs pumped, and her pants came hot and harsh. She followed the threat deep into the darkness, away from the safety of their camp. She left her troops in the dust and a part of her was glad.  
She did not want them to find this creature first.

A rasp pulled her from the hunt, she stopped still in the center of the grass. Her eyes could see little but her instinct new better.  
She started towards the rasp, footsteps light and gentle, kissing the ground with her brisk pace.  
Pulling aside the grasses she saw a relaxed mass. The glow of her lightsaber revealed the mass to be her soldier, Dix.

She kneeled. "Dix?"

The soldier rasped. "Comm-Commander-" Blood gurgled and spilled over his lips.  
Lina shushed him and looked down at his body.  
It was twisted and mangled. Blood soaked the surrounding foliage and ground. Lina was suddenly aware of the stickiness on her hands.  
She pushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. "The-he creature-"

Lina bent her head to hear him better, his breath grazing her ear.

"So-o dark and-nd," He suddenly coughed spraying the left side of her face with blood.

"Commander!"

"Over here Captain!"

Lina looked back down at her soldier. His eyes were muted, his chest still.  
She sighed, and closed his eyes.  
Lights from the others' helmets illuminated the grotesque scene.  
"Commander!"

"He's left us."

"Your face-the blood!"

"Not mine. Let us get back to camp, Captain, we've a defense to plan."

 **Next Chapter**

 _"I am trusting in the force, Captain. I will be back before dusk. In the meantime, strengthen the line."_

 **First part of a three part arc! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Have a wonderful day. -Sarah**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Lina refused to move until the sun came up, her eyes intensely set on the horizon.  
Her Captain, Priam, had brought her a cup of tea.

"It will soothe your nerves."

"My nerves will not be soothed until my men are safe Captain."

"Very well, Commander."

Lina felt a tug at the pit of her stomach. It was a familiar one. It was the kind that meant she was supposed to retreat into meditation; the force was calling.

"Excuse me Captain," Lina said, now sitting on the ground where she had stood.

She could feel Priam's confusion, but he followed his orders, as usual.  
Unlike usual, no images came to her, no flashes, no scents. Instead the tug in her stomach grew stronger.  
Lina opened her eyes curious but trusting.  
She began walking.  
Captain Priam came beside her, "Commander what are you doing?"

"I am trusting in the force Captain. I will be back before dusk. In the meantime, strengthen the line."

~O~

Lina was sprinting, attempting to appease the pull in her abdomen.  
The grasses thwacked her face and exposed shoulders. The sudden fear of being lost seized her mind.  
Lina halted, skidding on the trampled grasses.

A violent rustling in the distance caught her attention.  
Her pace quickened and she closed in on the swaying grasses that signaled an active lifeform.  
She jumped, using the force to prolong it's extent.

She landed in a roll in front of her target with her hand inching toward her saber.  
She raised her eyes to see an elderly Twi'lek woman.

Lina's eyes widened. She rose, embarrassed at almost drawing her weapon. The pull was at her back now tugging at her lumbar.  
She looked behind her only to see savanna swaying in the winds. An old blue hand patted Lina's reddened cheek. Lina looked down at the woman- surprisingly short for a Twi'lek-and had a basket thrust into her arms.

The basket held fruits and packages. The woman walked ahead, and looked back at Lina.  
It was the same type of look a mother would give her dawdling child. Lina pressed the comlink on her wrist.

"Don't wait up for me Priam. I'm gonna be awhile."

"Alright Commander. Be careful out there."

Lina looked to the slow moving woman. The Force often worked in mysterious ways, and how she hoped this was one of them.  
Following the woman obediently, Lina began to use the force to assist her with the heavy bundle in her arms. Pity for the elder sat in her throat. She did not have the force. How much longer would her brittle arms have had to carry the hefty basket?

The sun was at its highest. It throbbed in the sky above, lashing out at Lina's pale and burned skin. She ran her tongue over the rough chapped surface of her lips. At times like these Lina was intensely grateful for the light coloring and flowing design of her robes.  
The woman- with Lina following- turned to a clearing. It revealed a group of small huts in the grasses.

"Naina!" A small Twi'lek girl poked her head from a curtained doorway.  
The child then looked at Lina and her eyes widened. She gasped. The old woman grunted at her and swayed her head to Lina's direction. The girl took the basket from Lina's hands and rushed back into the shack.

Lina hesitated but Naina raised her hand and beckoned. They walked deeper into the village and stopped at a slightly larger hut.  
Meanwhile the pull in Lina's abdomen had returned.  
It ached worse now, and a sweat began at her hairline.

She wanted to be frustrated, but some part of her knew she was on the appropriate path.

Naina drew the curtain back, and Lina followed her into the humid space.

 **Next Chapter**

 _"I am the warrior of this village. We do not need the Jedi here."_

 **I've decided to try to upload chapters biweekly to ease myself back into consistantly uploading. However the next chapter might be uploaded a little early as I'll be on vacation in two weeks. Thanks for reading! -Sarah**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

As Lina thought, the hut was sweltering. She was surprised the walls themselves weren't sweating.

A young human, no more than twelve, was spread out on the floor. Lina had seen death many times in the past few years and it definitely taken this boy.  
Lina's eyebrows rose Surely Naina didn't think-

The Jedi were force users but certainly not miracle workers.

Only then did Lina notice the two others in the room: an older human man with grey hair and elaborate tattoos and a green Twi'lek male, her age. Both of them were donned in baggy trousers and nothing else. Lina suspected this was due to the unbearable sun overhead.  
They both looked to her, the young man making a disgusted face.

"You brought a Jedi here Naina?" He rose towering over the old woman.

"Are you a fool?" He got in her face, spittle coming dangerously close to the elder's face, "The Jedi will bring destruction and ruin. People are already dead."

Lina was shocked. Across the galaxy, including Mandalore, elders were often revered. She was even more shocked to feel the cool metal under her hand.  
Her hand had unknowingly crept to her weapon. She grasped her hands in front of herself- ashamed at her reaction.

Was she not a Jedi first? A peacekeeper? She was certainly not a brash minded soldier.

"Saka." The old man's voice was quiet but firm. Saka huffed, bumping into Lina, and exited the hut.  
The old man looked to Lina. He smiled but his eyes held a nebula of sorrows.

"Sit young one. We are in need of your help."

Lina looked at the child. His skin was ashen, a large wound sat under his ribs. It had been cleaned and covered in an array of small flowers but it was still gruesome.  
He had been gone for some time; the wound had a green tinge.

"The child is dead. I cannot change that."

Naina's lips pursed.

The old man answered, "We called out to the Force and it answered. It brought you."

Lina looked back at the wound, then at the tinge of blood at the boy's lip.

"This is about the creature, isn't it? One of my men was killed."

"It had plagued us for weeks. Many have died. Naina's daughter, Saka's brother, and now-" his voice wavered. "Please Jedi. Help my people."

Lina's gut tugged once more, the Force- as well as her conscience- making the decision for her. "I will do what I can. Now, tell me of this creature."

"We've had trouble with it for centuries. We call it the Uhari."

Lina nodded urging them man to continue.

"Before now it has only hurt livestock or trampled crops. Our men had been enough to scare it off every decade or so. But now-" his eyes travelled to the dead child, a deep pain welling up.

"Something is wrong," Lina concluded. She wiped a hand across her face, halting sweat droplets in their path.

"Yes. Something is wrong, and we cannot kill the creature. It's outer shell is too tough for our weapons," the man's eyes drifted to the weapon on her belt, making his unintended message obvious.

"Ah- _I see_."

A loud beeping interrupted the discussion. Lina's comlink blinked.

"Excuse me for a moment sir."

She stepped out of the hut and answered the call.

"Commander, there's been another one."

A scoff expelled itself beside her. Her eyes traveled to see Saka leaning against another hut. He cast a disgusted look at her.  
She quirked an eyebrow and threw an apathetic glance at him.

"I be there as soon as possible, Captain. I'm working on the issue now."

A guilt enclosed her chest. _If she'd been with them maybe-_  
Saka lumbered over. He loomed over Lina's 1.7 meters.

"You are just a child," Saka growled tugging at her braid. "I know what _this_ means."

She slapped his hand away.

" _I_ am the warrior of this village. We do not need the Jedi here."

"Your elders wish me to help, and I intend to do what I can."

The male elder was suddenly beside them. Lina turned to him.

"I must depart for the time being, another of my troopers had been killed."

The elder nodded. "Saka will go with you. He knows much of the Uhari."

The young man spluttered. Lina resisted the urge to smirk.

She bowed to the elder and departed, hiking towards the setting sun.

~O~

They arrived back at the camp by dark. Saka hadn't complained but his sour expression did it for him.

"Commander!" Priam saluted her.

"At ease, Captain. Who has passed?"

"Baker ma'am," He tipped his head gesturing at the shrouded body.  
Lina looked and nodded solemnly. 13132412. He was a good soldier, a good man. Now he was gone.  
Saka's shoulders relaxed.  
A moment of silence was shared between the three.  
Lina shook her head, clearing her head.

"Set up a perimeter Captain. And start the fires."

"No!" Saka interrupted, "The glare of fires anger the Uhari, you'd be better using lamps to see."

Lina looked at Priam, "Well you heard the man, just the perimeter then."

Preparation and waiting. Those were always the worst parts of a battle. The building adrenaline, the triple checking of the plan, and worst of all was the quiet. Soldiers had developed ticks to escape it. Gears always drummed on his helmet, constructing a new melody every instance. A group of them always gambled, sometimes for rations, sometimes for trinkets; she'd even seen them gamble over a heap of collected twigs. Many of them added designs to their armor. Priam counted everything he could. All found ways to escape the quiet.  
Lina hated the quiet. Mostly because she knew it was fleeting, but also because the silence would only return after death had parted-and sometimes taken her men as companions.

Lina sipped on a canteen, then offered it to Saka. He only offered a disgusted look.  
Lina shrugged, turning her attention back to the darkness. She was used to the rudeness and anger directed at Jedi. In many cultures they were seen as child thieves, witches, even demons. She was used to hate as much as she was openness.  
A rustle began far off in the grasses. The savanna had swayed all night- but this was different.

"Hold," Lina said holding up a fist. A lone trooper muttered a 'yes ma'am'.

Saka let out a cry and raised his weapon. He charged into the darkness.

" _Di'kut_ ," Lina muttered, then yelled, "Hold the line!"

She ran after the young man but he was fast. He knew the plains better. Where Lina stumbled and tripped, he flew over the fields.

"SAKA!"

A roar ripped across the plain. _Oh Force._

Lina broke through the wall of grasses to find the boy and the beast circling. The Uhari was massive.

It's large horns were stained red-Baker's blood, Saka's brother's blood- and a thick plated armor surrounded the animal's torso.

"This is not your prize to take Jedi!"

"I am not interested in the prize Saka, I am solely interested in helping your people."

Saka scoffed and perfectly catapulted his spear at a seam in the animals natural exoskeleton. Unfortunately, the Uhari shifted and the spear fell underfoot, where is was trampled.  
Lina ignited her saber. The sudden noise and light caught the Uhari's attention.

"Go Saka!"

She twirled her saber in front of her, creating a green blur. The young man backed up but tripped and fell back.  
Lina huffed and pushed him. He was thrown back meters into the grasses.

The creature grumbled, snorted, and stomped its feet. Lina's eyes widened.  
It charged at her. She dodged, flinging herself to the wayside.  
Lina landed in the dirt and tried to rise as nonthreateningly as possible.

Raising her hand she tried to make her way into the animal's mind. Ki-Adi had told her many tales of Jedi training animals with the Force. Her eyes narrowed as she was unable to tell if the technique was working. The Uhari snorted again; a glaze washed over his eyes.

Lina was familiar with the gaze. She'd seen it in the refugees that crossed the galaxy: fear and anger. A dangerous combination she could never tame. A combination that made them feral and desperate. But they were not animals, not creatures- they could heal with generosity and compassion and love. The Uhari could not; it would destroy anything in its path.

The Uhari's feet stomped, thudding the loose dirt and trampling the grasses. It stampeded.

She managed to skirt the assault, drawing her saber across the animal's side. The green beam dragged, driving the hard armor and muscle aside.

Once the Uhari was clear, it stood for a moment, then toppled. Lina breathed deeply, escaped strands from her braid danced from the exhale.  
A scream cut through the air.

"Saka!"

Lina raced to the direction she'd thrown him. " _Saka_!"

The young man was underneath a behemoth. There was another!

He struggled, attempting to keep the sharp horns from his body and head tails. "Jedi!"

Lina sprang landing atop the beast. She was careful to cut the horns first. They posed the danger. The creature, agonized and angry, bucked throwing Lina from its back.  
She hit the ground with a sickening thud. The Uhari lumbered off in pain.  
Catching her breath, Lina rose. A harsh sting had begun in her arm.

"Saka? Are you alright?"

The Twi'lek nodded, "We must go after it."

Lina shook her head and placed a hand on his upper arm, "I have a feeling he won't come around anymore."

 **Next Chapter**

 _As the doors closed Ki-Adi spoke, a playfulness in his voice, "Jedi business huh?"_

 **In case anyone's wondering I got the name Uhari from the Swahili word uharibifu meaning damage or destruction. It's not canon. I hope everyone liked the chapter! Have a great week everyone! -Sarah**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

A small child had attached itself to Lina's leg. The young girl claimed Naina and the other elders had wanted to keep her till the morning.

Lina was anxious to return to her men. Of course, they knew were she was and she knew they could handle themselves (most of the time) but she still fretted.

The small child seemed to sense Lina's uncomfort. Now, instead of standing on Lina's feet, the girl wrapped her arms around one of Lina's legs, snuggling her tiny face into her hip. The bandaged cut on her arm protesting slightly, Lina patted the child's lekku. A pull snapped violently in her abdomen.

 _A small boy hobbled in front of her, curled hair bouncing with flowing movement. He turned to look back at her, then tumbling over his toddler feet, waddled to her.  
_  
 _He clutched her leg, using it to hold himself upward. A cool breeze caused the hillside to sway and the boy to turn his face into Lina's fitted pants, giggling._  
 _He pulled then, attempting to climb the vertical slope of Lina's body._

 _She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, then placed the boy on her hip.  
_  
 _He pressed his face into her collarbone, his cold nose causing her to gasp in surprise.  
_  
"Jedi."

Lina breathlessly answered, "Yes?"

The child looked at her worriedly. The tattooed elder was in front of her, a bowl of brown sludge in hand.

Lina looked to those behind him, Saka, Naina, and many others.

"W-what is this?" Lina asked still disoriented from the vision. Was it the past, _the future?_

Her question was unanswered. The elder brought his hand, fingers covered in the substance , to Lina's forehead. She flinched back at first but Naina's steely gaze kept her still.

A coldness began in between her eyebrows and spread up to the crown of her head. She looked to the elder, his dark eyes shrouded in concentration.

Saka spoke, his rough and deep voice resonating in her core, "Jedi Lina Young, now you may leave, but the galaxy will know you are the Guardian of Saleucami."

She reached up to touch the wet lines on her forehead; Naima's sky hand slapped Lina's away. She smiled sheepishly at the old woman, who took her cheeks in her hands and _pinched_.  
Lina must have reacted because Saka and the others laughed.

Saka gestured with his hand towards the horizon, opposite the rising sun.  
"Come Jedi, your men await."

~O~

Her master was waiting for her.

"Lina! I see you've gone on an adventure with the locals." He stood tall but with a rushed and tired demeanor. She'd been late, with her troopers already packed and itching to leave.

"I apologize Master. Just some Jedi business."

He nodded understanding the true meaning behind her words: _People needed my help.  
_  
"Well Lina we must go. Unless you plan on taking him with us," Ki-Adi tilted his head forward.

She arched an eyebrow. Him? She looked over her shoulder to see Saka lingering.

She gave him a small nod and smile telling him he was free to return home. Lina then attempted to advance to her master. Saka grabbed her wrist.

"Saka, I cannot stay."

His face showed little emotion. "This is for saving my life," He clasped her forearm, she returned the gesture, a symbol of camaraderie.

"And this is for saving my village."

Then he pulled her into an embrace. Her arms trapped between them, his arms wrapping around her back, his fingertips brushing the light fabric covering her back.

She nodded once and gently pushed out of his hold, a rush of heat rising in her cheeks.

Her and Ki-Adi stepped into a waiting transport.

As the doors closed Ki-Adi spoke, a playfulness in his voice, "Jedi business huh?"

Lina grunted in response, annoyed at her own perturbation. He chuckled.

"When are the markings going to come off?"

"I have no idea Ki-Adi," Lina groaned.

She was almost positive his boisterous laughter could be heard all the way to Coruscant.

 **Next Chapter**

 _"I've got a bad feeling about this," Gears spoke up, just behind her and the Captain.  
_  
 _"May the Force be with us," Lina said, only to have the wailing wind smother her words._

 **Happy Easter everyone! -Sarah**


	32. Chapter 32

**If you are unfamiliar with the Darkness on Umbara arc, I'd advise you to look up a summary on General Krell/the episodes, or watch it.**

 **Chapter 32**

Lina stepped off the transport onto frozen wasteland. The blizzard conditions had halted for the time being but something was telling her trouble was just over the horizon.

Her visions about the dark figure hadn't ceased, leaving her physically exhausted and sorting through mental shrouds.

The icy temperature crawled into her fingers and underneath her dark parka. Those in her company who had accompanied her struggled to keep from shivering.

"Commader Young!"

Lina squinted. A clone was coming over the hill, his armoured figure mixing with the frozen backdrop.

"This way Commander! General Krell would like to brief you."

Lina made her way towards the clone. Those under her command following, armored boots cutting across the pristine snow.  
"I've already been briefed," she stopped finding his rank,"Lieutenant."

The Lieutenant shrugged," Just following orders Commander."

They continued down the slick slope, following the trooper to a camp made under an overhang.  
General Krell was waiting for them.

Lina bowed, "Master Krell. Pleased to make your aquaitence, however I do wish it was in better circumstances."

His expression soured as he made a deep sound in his froglike throat, "I'd like to brief you Padawan."

"I, as well as my men, have already been briefed on your situation, Master. I also studied the holomaps quite thoroughly."

Master Krell's face morphed into a snarl, " You'd be wise to hear it again. Younglings don't always understand the first time."

Priam, to her right, froze. Lina almost flinched. She hadn't been called a younging in years. By many planets' viewpoints she was far from an adult, but she was far from the child she'd been before the war. Everyone had seen the Padawans in this war had matured quickly, and the majority respected that.

Lina attempted to keep her voice from shaking, "Alright Master Krell. Lead the way."

Lina instructed them to organize according to their briefing as Priam followed her to a secluded corner of the camp.

"We have been battling the separatists for too many rotations. I've decided to make an offensive here," He leaned on a table with one pair of hands, and indicated to a pass in the mountains with another. Lina nodded for him to continue.

"Sources say the Separatists have a defensive line here, however it has been said to be the weakest in the area. Many of my clones have been injured in the past few days so naturally I needed some to take their place. We stage a direct assault sundown."

Lina raised an eyebrow. She'd known the target, but they'd been instructed to wait out the storm, treat the wounded, then take a mountain pass to the line. Changing the mission to a direct assault at night and with storms hovering over the horizon? It was simply reckless.

She cleared her throat,"Master Krell, surely you sense this storm coming. It is in fact a large one, and at night? Visibility would be almost nothing."

"I'm aware of that Padawan," he spat. " The enemy will not be able to see either. You and I will be their eyes."

"Master," Lina resisted the urge to cry out in frustration,"We cannot go in blindly. What if one of us is injured? What is the Separatists have a surprise for us? The men will have no way of knowing where to go."

"Simple Padawan. Don't get hurt. The Separatists are too weak in this post. There will be no surprises."

Priam cleared his throat, "General, I agree with the Commander-"

"You have not been permitted to give input Captain. This plan is final."

The pair made eye contact, having noticed the harsh edge in Krell's tone. There was no arguing this.

Lina bowed, "Yes Master. I-I will go prepare the men."

Priam stared at General Krell a moment longer. Then turned to follow Lina.

"Commander, surely you can fight this."

Lina chewed her lip, contemplating if there was any way, any loophole.

"He's made his decision. We are both of lower rank. I am not his Padawan, but I am still under his command. I can try to convince him but I can make no promises."

Priam nodded understanding. Lina turned back to were Krell was standing with the map.  
"Master Krell. I do not think this a wise course of action."

"It doesn't matter what you think Padawan."

"Master Krell, there is a path just around this mountain. It would take two more rotations at the very most. The council agreed it was the best course of action. If we waited for daybreak and split our forces-"

"Do you want to lead them into certain death, Youngling?"

Lina set her mouth into a hard line, "We wouldn't be going in blind Master."

The large Besalisk gritted his teeth," I will not tolerate such disrespect. Get to the men. You have your orders."

~O~

"Commander, are you alright?"

Lina knew she was not alright. Everything about this was wrong, terribly wrong. She took a deep breath attempting to soothe her fluttering nerves.

"Yes Captain. I'm fine."

She looked out past the looming mountains. The storm was picking up and white columns of snowflakes began to dance in the wind. The sun had almost set, a clear blue being replaced by a deep and darker counterpart. Lina could feel the darkness coming. A pit in her stomach rolled. She didn't like this, not one bit.

"It's time Padawan."

"Yes, Master Krell."

She advanced with the General about a mile behind, out of sight. He had taken some part of her advice and decided to come in waves, just in the event of an emergency.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Gears spoke up, just behind her and the Captain.

"May the Force be with us," Lina said, only to have the wailing wind smother her words.

They walked soundlessly into the pass. Lina felt trapped in the murky cold. With the mountain ridges on either side, the wind funneling towards them, the snow blinding her comrades, limiting them to what they could see with their headlamps-it all made her want to run as fast as she could off of this foreboding path.

She marched apprehensively, only able to see a few yards ahead, even with the Force. With each mental glimpse, all she saw was emerging rock or wreckage. Then she passed word all about which down the line behind her.

Lina felt it but not like the obstacles before. Before she had felt them a little at a time, like a fog lifting. She only realized what they were after she'd uncovered them fully. This stood outright and giant. Her stomach spasmed.

Terror froze her in her steps. _They needed to leave. Now._

This was no small outpost. This was a fortress, a wall directly in their path. It was taller than she could jump up to, and the sides most likely too slick to scale. Lina could sense the hundreds, if not thousands of droids. They could not feasibly take this base. There was no possible way.  
She felt them then, the shots.

Lina ignited her saber. She knew where they were coming from. Her men did not, could not.

"Get out of here! Fall back!" Her voice echoed over the violent wind. She heard men behind her being shot where they stood.

"Commander!" She heard Priam yell.

"GO! NOW CAPTAIN!"

Lina backtracked herself, trying to keep the mulititude of shots from hitting her.  
She managed to press her comlink in the melee.

"Master Krell! We're falling back! Heavy Fire! HEAVY FIRE!"

The snow melted in hisses, steam hitting the cold air.

"Padawan! You must remain!"

"It's not possible, Master Krell!

"PADAWAN YOUNG!"

Lina now had to yell over the blasts and the wind which seemed to be yelling in sync with her instincts.

 _Get out, get out, get out!_

"Master! WE WILL DIE!"

"YOU WILL FIGHT!"

No, he couldn't possibly- Lina shook her head, rattling around her terror and hastily making her decision. She was getting her men out of here. She would face Krell later.

"PADAWAN YOUNG!"

Lina silenced her comlink.  
She stepped back to retreat and tripped backwards falling into the snow.

"S-sorry Commander."

Lina looked towards the noise. She'd tripped over Gears!  
His helmet had been knocked off. A steaming blast marks littered his torso.

"Gears!"

"Leave me Commander-"

Lina scrambled, gripping his chin in her hand, "Not happening,"

She lifted him, glad for her practice combining her own strength with the force. She had to wrap her arms under his and drag him backwards, unable to carry him and see where they were going.

"Commander!" Priam emerged from the nebulous clouds of snow, smoke, and steam.

"Priam, help me with Gears!"

Priam traded her and she lifted his legs while deflecting the blasts from above. The trio trotted back, dodgeing the Seperatist fire.  
A muffled projection of Krell's voice echoed from Priam's comlink. Priam seemed to sense Lina tense at the fury in his voice.  
"He's waiting for us. After you stopped answering, he fell back to the camp."

Gears muttered through his pain, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

~O~

They all huddled around a single lamp turning everyone's skin a soft beryl color.

Ki-Adi would have been quiet, he would have pulled Lina aside and reprimanded her. He might have even made her sit the rest of the mission out. It'd be humiliating, not unpredictable.

Lina was used to yelling. She'd been in more than a few shouting matches with Jahari but she'd always been able to out maneuver his logic but Master Krell was different.

He was not using logic. He simply towered over her, raging. His breath smelled like bile and his mucus-like spittle splattered her downturned face. She could feel the anger of her men, their frustration, their empathy.

She even felt as Nyx- disrespectful and at times misogynistic Nyx-clenched his fists.

Lina had attempted to answer calmly, logically, and diplomatically but she was losing this battle.

"This isn't Saleucami, Youngling. You can't run wild! Your duty is to the Republic, to follow orders!"

Lina looked up then into his fiery sulfur eyes. "I am a Jedi first, Master. My duty is to protecting the galaxy and I will protect these men to my last breath. They are my responsibility, my men, even my people. I will not abandon them for your suicide mission. I won't follow orders that lead to dea-"

The oxygen stopped in her throat. Master Krell's hand was clenched, tightening her trachea. Lina tried to force herself past his hold, past his control of the Force. Her eyes started to blur and she dropped to her knees.

The sound of blasters removed from their holsters alerted her to her men. She started to shake her head.

 _No, they couldn't. They could not worsen this situation by attempting to save her.  
_  
Krell released his grip on her throat and she sucking in a breath of air. Priam rushed to her side.

"I'm fine. I'm alright," Lina whispered. Her throat burned with raw pain.

Krell's face was lifted into a snarl. "The council will hear about this and your men will be court martialed. You will all be charged of insubordination."

Lina locked eyes with Krell. She now saw the darkness in him, hiding deep below the surface. She knew she had to tread carefully to get them out of this- and away from Krell.

"I am prepared to defend my position as a Jedi and if worst comes to worst my men will be placed back under the command of my Master, Ki-Adi Mundi. They followed my orders, as instructed. They were prepared to defend me but they showed no unnecessary force. Also, I advised you to follow the instructions given _by_ the council, Master Krell. Today the fortress cannot be taken from the ground, and my men will not be trying."

Krell straightened his posture. "Very well, Padawan. You will be removed from this mission. But know this-" He reached out one of his massive hands and placed a single finger to her chest,"- you will regret this decision."

She looked to her men, eyes finally locking on Gears, who was slumped on a crate. Bandaged and broken but alive, he was alive. _They were alive._

"I don't believe so, Master."

 **What will be Lina's punishment? How will Ki-Adi react? Will Lina finally face the dark figure? Find out in two weeks! Have a good one! -Sarah**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

When the day neared it's end the sky on Coruscant lit up in a myriad of oranges and pinks. The light often filtered through much of the temple's large windows casting perfect rays of fading sunlight into the corridors and rooms. Lina always preferred to meditate at this time, soak up the sun like a cat. On summer days like these, she usually found herself one of the courtyards, sucking in the air perfumed by the flowering trees. Her entire body soaked in the comfort and calm of the golden hour.  
Like the rest of the temple, the council chamber was lit up in a flood of orange tones. But,today the colors seemed to mock her rather than comfort her. Today the colors lit up the faces of her masters, her teachers-and they where not happy.

Ki-Adi seemed to sense her unease. He placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. When she looked up at him his eyes seemed apologetic. Lina looked away and tucked a lock of hair behind her reddening ears. He'd been unable to take his place on the council for this descision due to possibility of bias- so he had to chosen to stand beside her, to stand with her.

"Padawan," Master Windu began, "You've described the incident which took place with Master Krell. You disobeyed his orders and the Republic army has suspended you from duty."

Lina attempted to hide her shaking hands and trembling lip. She had meant what she said to Master Krell. She did not regret saving her men-saving her brothers. But she was worried, she had expected this to come. She had expected punishment and exile remained a possibility.

"But we are not the Republic," Master Kenobi, speaking through a holo, interrupted. "The Council has come to the conclusion that you were not at fault, Lina. I know your master, as well as many on the Council are proud of your actions. You acted as a true Jedi and frankly we are troubed by Krell's."

Lina was shocked into silence. The only movement she could manage was a nod.

"However," Master Windu began, "We cannot launch an investigation until Krell returns from Umbara. Lina-"

Their eyes met and Lina could feel the steel behind his brown orbs, the heat, the sharpness. Lina could feel a sweltering heat, moist and compressing, as if she'd been dropped into a jungle.  
She was shocked back into her own mind, surprised to find she'd even left it. Master Windu hadn't even flinched.

"- you cannot go on military missions for the time being nor can we allow an unaccompanied Padawan to conduct Jedi business. You must face the consequences of your actions. For now you must stay at the temple, and await the end of your suspension or your trials. A house arrest of sorts."

Lina's eyebrows furrowed. Lina loved the temple but to be confined to it for months _or years?_

"Yes Master," She choked out.

Master Unduli spoke up for the first time," Although you are being disciplined, the Council wishes you well. I advise you to use this time to focus on your abilities and to grow in knowledge. You are being granted an opportunity many do not have during this war but you must take it. It is my opinion that this harsh period will allow you to blossom _or shrivel._ Do you understand?"

Lina nodded her head, once again too shocked to speak.

Master Windu's low voice filled the chamber, "You may leave now Lina. And may the Force be with you."

~O~

 _Darkness slithered across the floor of the cave.  
_  
 _Lina recognized the shadowed side of the force as the cold and nausea crawled up her spine.  
_  
 _Her lightsaber was faint and unable to light the space. Even worse, she couldn't move.  
_  
 _Her feet were rooted to the stone. Her hands were fisted. Her body was tensed. Her breaths shuddered in her throat. Lina was vulnerable and Lina was terrified.  
_  
 _She was soon encased by the haze. She felt cool fingertips rest on her cheeks and a melodic voice filled her ears.  
_  
 _"Let me show you the way, Padawan. You are meant for so much more..."  
_  
 _Lina shook her head but only managed to dislodge the tears from her eyes. It would take much more to remove this tempter. It would take much more to awaken. She could hide no longer._

 **I hope everyone is having a great summer! Instead of a sneak peak, I've uploaded some bonus content to read after this chapter. It is on my account as The Discussion. Enjoy! -Sarah**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Lina sat in a circle with a class of younglings. She'd been teaching them how to meditate for a few weeks now.  
About three were still falling asleep during their sessions. She looked to her left to see one Twi'lek girl, struggling to hold her head out of her hands. The child's eyes fluttered often in fatigue.  
"Here," Lina said quietly, adjusting the youngling's posture. "That should help."  
The little girl smiled softly at her.

Thunder blew the sky open and half the younglings jumped. Lightning split the vulnerable sky into pieces. Rainy season on Coruscant was almost half way over. Lina was slightly surprised at how jumpy they were. But she knew today was different. Children felt undercurrents of the Force much easier. She felt the veins they tapped into. Her fingers melding into the arteries and bunches of strands. She felt them too, even when too frightening to admit aloud.

Lina had been seeing more lately. Without battle or her master, little distracted her these days. Spending time with the younglings helped. She felt better around them. They were so full of light and brightness; it was only natural for her to feel similar with them. Except for today. Today was different. Today was cold.

She could tell some of the younglings felt it too. They couldn't identify it but they reacted. Two or three hunched their shoulders, curling in on themselves. Some visibly shuddered.  
Lina focused in on the younglings. She felt the most disturbance coming from Fadi, a young boy from the outer rim. Her eyes snapped open to look at him. His thin chest shook with fear and tears, yet he hadn't stopped his meditation. Tiny tear tracks wetted his face. The Togruta girl next to him looked panicked. Lina attempted to send a calming wave through the Force as she approached.

As she kneeled in front of Fadi the cold bit through her arm wraps and robes. Goosebumps caused her body to tense.  
"Fadi," she said calmly and quietly. She reached out grabbing his shoulder. "Come back to us, Fadi."

The little boy opened his eyes wide, terror hidden in the brown irises and under thick eyelashes. Fat tears filled his eyes and his bottom lip protruded from his face. He scrubbed at his eyes visciously.  
Lina grabbed the poor boy's arm gently.

"Nati," Lina called to the little Twi'lek girl.  
Her eyes opened, "Yes, Padawan Lina?"  
"Please get everyone together and take them down the hall to Master Idel for your arithmetics lesson."

Some younglings groaned and whined but within a few moments the children had all made their way out of the room down the hall, with the exception of Fadi. They noticed and said nothing.

"What did you see, Fadi?"  
The boy turned his eyes downward.

"You can tell me, Fadi. If you would like, we could go see Master Yoda."  
The young boy shook his head roughly.

"I swa-saw something-ing-ing scary."  
"That can happen when you meditate. It has happened to me many times."  
The young boy's head snapped up,"Really?"  
Lina nodded, "What did you see?"  
"A man with-"  
He stopped. She prompted him,"With what?"  
"He had horns and red skin. He made me feel cold and mad."

Lina sat with the young boy for a long moment. She ruminated on a possible explanation. It was very possible he had seen the past. It was common for younglings to see into recent history. However something told her to report this to Master Yoda anyways.

"Can you do something for me, Fadi?"  
He nodded so hard Lina was sure his head was going to fall of his shoulders.  
"Can you tell me if you see something like this again?"

The boy looked up to the ceiling and pursed his lips, thinking deeply.  
He looked her in the eye more fiercely than she had expected from a boy of 6.

"Yes."  
She smiled back at him, "Thank you. You can head to arithmetics now."

The boy rose and left the room. Lina began to make her way to Master Yoda's room, feeling slightly grateful their discussion wouldn't be about her own visions for once.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"Hurry up, Lina!" He said shaking the ladder from under her.

"Jahari Mittu, I swear-"

He quirked an eyebrow making her words halt in her throat. She would get no where with him.

"Llleeeeeeennaaaaaa," He groaned, dragging her name like a piece of cloth behind him. He banged his head in exasperation on the ladder. His horns hit the medal, causing an unpleasant ringing sound.

"I have to put the whole cart up or Master Nu is going to skin me alive."

"That's not the Jedi way," Jahari replied keeping his tone neutral. Lina was almost positive he was smirking.

"Doesn't Master Che have something for you to do? You can't be finished preparing for your next run."

"I finished it all early. I figured you'd want to discuss Mandelore."

"What do you mean?"

"They're only sending Master Kenobi. I overheard Master Yoda this morning."

Lina opened he mouth to answer but Master Nu had rounded the corner.

"Padawan Mittu! I assume you've come to retrieve what Master Che asked for?"

Shock spread across Jahari's face. He simply nodded.

"Talk to you later, Lina."  
Lina pretended to be very preoccupied searching for proper shelving to hide the angry contort of face.

"Padawan Young!"  
Lina looked down to see two new carts.

"Please put these away as well."  
Her face slipped into a blank expression, "Yes, Master Nu."

 **~O~**

Ki-Adi ended up finding her before she'd found Jahari.  
"Is it true?" She asked boldly. The part of her that was always formal, polite, was overtaken by annoyance and anger. She was asking a question she already knew the answer to.

"Is what true, Lina?"

"Is it true you aren't sending any help to Mandelore?"

"The Council has decided it best to send Master Kenobi-alone."  
Lina felt her face twist in disbelief.

"Master! He can't- He'll need help!"

"He will do what he can."

"But-"

Ki-Adi's eyes hardened. Lina faltered. She'd rarely been on the receiving end of them.

"What do you expect, Lina? I cannot send an army. But that's not what you want is it? You want me to send you."

He was spot on. Lina was too proud to admit it, but she turned her eye downcast.

"You don't doubt Master Kenobi, you just wish to go with him. To free your planet, your people?"

Lina nodded, eyes studying the carpet.

He sighed, gaining composure,"You are too close to this. You're angry, that's natural. But you know what you've been taught."

He was right. She almost laughed. He always was.

"I'm sorry, Master."

He smiled but she could see the worry in his furrowed brows.

"Let's go for a walk, Padawan."

She nodded, wringing her hands as they made their way down the hall.

 **Sorry for such a short chapter, but there are a couple arcs coming that should make up for it - Sarah**


End file.
